


Palabras

by LarukuLawliet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarukuLawliet/pseuds/LarukuLawliet
Summary: Serie de drabbles, viñetas, one-shot (con o sin relación entre ellos), basados en una palabra al azar cada "capítulo".Pairings: LeeNeji, NaruSasu, ItaDei, JiraOro, Madarama & Tobizuna.





	1. Ocurrencia (LeeNeji)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :)  
> Antes que nada quiero aclarar que comencé a postear esta historia en un foro llamado "Mundo Yaoi", así que no es ningún plagio ni nada parecido xD. Sólo que no tuvo un recibimiento tan bueno, así que decidí probar aquí.
> 
> Bueno, les explico más o menos cómo va a ser la dinámica: Yo tomo una palabra al azar del diccionario o de cualquier sugerencia que me hagan las personas y en base a ella, escribo un One-Shot, Drabble o viñeta sobre cualquiera de las parejas que se me ocurran.  
> El objetivo de mi fic era escribir sólo sobre Lee y Neji (yo sé que no a muchos les gusta esa pareja, pero es una de mis OTP's xD). Al final no me pude resistir y tuve que incluir NaruSasu e ItaDei; sin embargo, conforme fui avanzando, empecé a incluir más parejas como JiraOro, Madarama y más recientemente Tobizuna. Aunque también hay menciones de otras parejas yaoi y hetero (quizá yuri más adelante), pero sólo son menciones y no se ahondara más en ellas.  
> También quiero aclarar que los capítulos no tienen un orden ni continuidad (a menos que yo lo especifique en el cap). Además, algunos pueden ser del mundo shinobi y algunos otros AU, pero de igual manera lo especificaré en cada capítulo.
> 
> Bien, sin más que decir ¡A leer! :'D
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los tomo prestados para hacer historias sin fines de lucro, aunque las historias son de mi autoría y propiedad.

**1\. Ocurrencia.**

**Pairing: LeexNeji**

**Mundo: Shinobi**

**("Ocurrencia. Encuentro, suceso casual, ocasi** **ó** **n. Cosa inesperada, pensamiento, dicho agudo u originalidad que ocurre a la imaginaci** **ó** **n"; Diccionario Porr** **ú** **a de la Lengua Espa** **ñ** **ola).**

   Era bien sabido que dada la naturaleza de Sai, el chico tenía cierta tendencia a decir sin tapujos todo aquello que se cruzaba por su mente, sin importarle que quizá sus palabras podían llegar a ofender verdaderamente a uno o varios de los presentes.

   Aquella vez, los jóvenes ninja se encontraban reunidos en la barbacoa favorita de Chouji, celebrando el creciente índice de éxito en las misiones de ningún equipo en particular, sino el de todos.

   Habían tenido una amena y prolífera cena y ahora se encontraban charlando alegremente mientras hacían un poco de digestión antes de marcharse del lugar. De alguna manera el tema se había desviado, comenzando con una broma hacia Naruto (insinuando que su obsesión por Sasuke era más que "amistad"), hasta terminar hablando de sus intereses amorosos y sus recientes conquistas.

   Muchos de ellos se mantuvieron en silencio y no por el hecho de que no tuviesen pretendientes, sino porque no les interesaba el tema (como era el caso de Neji y Shikamaru) o porque deseaban mantener su relación en secreto por un tiempo más (como Kiba y Shino). Sin embargo, como la pregunta llegó hasta Kiba y éste se negaba completamente a aceptar que mantenía una relación con el shinobi de los insectos, Inuzuka desvió la atención a la primera persona que entró en su rango de visión: Rock Lee.

 

   -Yo tengo muchísimas conquistas -argumentó Kiba-, pero no quiero aburrirlos hablando de todas ellas porque son un montón -dijo, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Aburame-. Mejor... -miró a Lee sentado frente a él, observándolo con completa atención y "enérgica" alegría- ¡Tú cuéntanos, Lee! -el aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de Kiba, mientras éste le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa.

   -¿Yo? -preguntó inseguro.

   -Sí, cuéntanos, Lee-san -lo alentó Sakura.

   -Yo, bueno, la verdad es que nunca he tenido ninguna experiencia de ese tipo -explicó con una sonrisa-. Ya saben que yo le doy prioridad a mis entrenamientos. Además, no es como que tengas muchas pretendientes tampoco -admitió con algo de vergüenza.

   -Eso puede ser porque no eres muy guapo que digamos -ahí estaba. El infortunado comentario de Sai.

   -¡Sai! -Ino, que estaba sentada al lado del ex-Anbu, le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

   -¿Qué? -preguntó el aludido genuinamente confundido-. Podría intentar un cambio de look, ya sabes, depilación, corte de cabello, usar mejor ropa...

   -¡Sai! -la rubia lo interrumpió-. ¿Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos sobre lo que debes decir y lo que solamente debes pensar? -rememoró Ino-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que, si tu comentario es para criticar a una persona, mejor te lo guardés para ti?

   -¡Oh! Creo que eres la última persona que debería hablar sobre eso, Ino -reclamó Sakura.

   -¡Ah! ¿Así que la “señorita frente-inmensa” cree estar en posición de reclamar algo?

   -¡Claro que sí, Ino-cerdo!

   -Chicas, chicas, por favor... -intentó tranquilizarlas Naruto.

   -¡Tú no te metas, fenómeno del ramen! -gritaron al mismo tiempo.

   -¿Qué dijeron-dattebayo? -exclamó Uzumaki perdiendo la compostura y uniéndose a los gritos.

 

   Se armó un completo alboroto en el lugar: Naruto culpó a Kiba por haber iniciado todo el problema e Inuzuka se unió a los gritos. A los pocos segundos, Chouji comenzó a gritar que se callaran ya que no quería que lo vetaran de su lugar favorito por su culpa. Kiba y Naruto le gritaron algo así como "¡Tú cállate, gordo!" y Chouji se les lanzó encima, comenzando una pelea entre ellos, mientras Sakura e Ino seguían gritándose improperios. Hinata miró a Shikamaru y le pidió que "detuviera la masacre", pero Naara pasó de hacerlo, ya que "sería un verdadero fastidio". TenTen se levantó de su asiento, sacando una kunai de su bolsillo y comenzando a amenazar a todos con él, para que se calmaran. Naruto, Kiba y Chouji gritaron que todo era culpa de Sai y el aludido soltó un "¿Eh?" seguido de una sonrisa inocente que le valió para ganarse una Membresía Platinum al club de los golpes.

   Entre todo el alboroto, Lee aprovechó para levantarse de su asiento y salir cabizbajo del lugar. TenTen lo captó en su vista periférica, mientras la punta de su kunai estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Naruto. La kunoichi estaba dispuesta a seguirlo, pero de pronto, Neji se puso de pie y fue tras Lee.

   TenTen sonrió y pensó en dejar el asunto en manos de Neji para proseguir sus amenazas con kunai, pero luego recordó que, si bien el genio se preocupaba de alguna manera por ella y por Lee, también era bien sabido que Neji carecía de sutileza y de tacto, y por más buenas que fuesen sus intenciones, seguramente terminaría empeorándolo todo.

 

   -Ya me la pagan después -amenazó TenTen, guardó su kunai y salió corriendo en busca de sus compañeros. Quizá hubiese sido mejor dejar todo en manos de Neji; quizá hubiese preferido no notar que Lee había salido del restaurante; quizá incluso hubiese preferido no asistir a la dichosa cena, porque ninguna clase de entrenamiento la preparó para lo que vio y escuchó al salir de la barbacoa. Quizá, para entenderlo mejor, debemos volver al momento en que Lee abandonó el establecimiento.

 

   Los gritos comenzaron a inundar el lugar, pero Rock Lee los escuchaba bastante lejanos. Él sabía que no era muy guapo, pero nunca se lo habían dicho de una manera tan tajante y directa.

   Se levantó y aprovechó el escándalo para salir sin ser notado. No quería que sus amigos lo vieran tan decaído y tan "falto de juventud", así que incluso se fue sin despedirse.

   Dio un par de pasos lejos de la Barbacoa y escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo, pero le restó importancia al creer que era cualquier otro comensal entrando o saliendo del lugar.

 

   -Lee -la voz de Neji lo llamó a sus espaldas.

   -Oh, Neji -dijo sin darse la vuelta-. Lo siento, pero recordé que debo completar un entrenamiento nocturno especial que me puso Gai-sensei, así que ya me voy. Discúlpame con los demás por no despedirme ¿sí?

   -Espera, Lee. Vi tu mirada, así que detente y escúchame -respondió Hyuga. Lee esperaba que Neji le dedicara unas cuantas palabras de consuelo para hacerlo sentirse mejor, pero por primera vez desde la operación de Tsunade que le devolvió su sueño, Rock Lee podía decir que se sentía triste. Completamente triste. Y no quería escuchar unas palabras consoladoras para intentar disimular lo que ya todos sabían.

   -¡No, Neji! -algo que más tarde definió como 'rabia', estalló en su interior. La puerta del restaurante se abrió de nuevo, pero ya no le importó-. ¿Qué quieres que escuche? -sabía que estaba completamente mal desquitarse con Neji ya que el genio tenía buenas intenciones, pero por alguna razón no podía detener sus palabras-. Seguramente vas a decirme que no escuche las palabras de Sai, que no es cierto lo que dijo porque yo tengo muchas otras cualidades ¿no? Aunque básicamente es otra forma de decir que, de hecho, sí soy feo. ¡Pues lamento no ser tan atractivo como todos ustedes!

   -¡Eso no es verdad, Lee! -respondió Neji con un grito, aunque el enojo en su voz se debía a que alguien había quebrado el espíritu de Lee de esa manera-. ¡Sí eres atractivo!

   -¡Lo dices de dientes para afuera! -gritó "La gran bestia azul de Konoha", dándose vuelta por primera vez para encarar a Neji. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había comenzado a llorar-. Nadie lo piensa... -murmuró cerrando los ojos para contener su llanto, aunque antes de hacerlo, creyó ver a TenTen con expresión preocupada, parada detrás de Neji-. Quizá debería hacerle caso a Sai y deba someterme a un cambio de imagen.

   -No te atrevas -las palabras de Neji fueron tan firmes, que Lee abrió los llorosos ojos con sorpresa y lo miró fijamente-. Ni siquiera lo pienses, Rock Lee. Te lo advierto.

   -¿El qué? -preguntó Lee genuinamente confundido, puesto que todos sus pensamientos coherentes le habían abandonado desde el momento en que se perdió en los penetrantes orbes perla de Hyuga.

   -No te atrevas a intentar siquiera cambiar tu imagen -dijo Neji hablando lentamente-. Puede que no a cualquiera le guste cómo te ves, pero yo no diría que eres feo. Puede que tu estilo no sea el mejor, pero " malo" no es la palabra que yo usaría para describirlo; más bien diría que es único. Un poco excéntrico, sí, pero es lo que mejor va con el Rock Lee que conozco -explicó Hyuga-. Hace rato dijiste que nadie piensa que tú eres atractivo, pero la verdad es que yo sí lo creo -y ahí estaba Neji, tan franco y directo como siempre, aunque quizá no estaba plenamente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo-. A mí me gustas así como eres y no pienso permitir que quieras cambiar un sólo ápice de eso por un estúpido comentario -dijo acercándose a Lee y tomándolo de los hombros.

   -Neji, yo... -murmuró-. No creo que sepas lo que acabas de insinuar ¿o sí? -Hyuga pareció caer en cuenta de sus palabras de golpe, porque inmediatamente se apartó de Lee mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

   -P-Puede que quizá hablara de más, pero eso no significa que no piense lo que te dije -Lee se sonrojó de igual manera.

   -¿D-Debo suponer que tus palabras son de amigo a amigo? ¿O...?

   -¡Maldición! -quizá Neji fuese calmado y sereno todo el tiempo, pero tratándose de expresar sus sentimientos, era el peor. Estaba tan preocupado por Lee que lo había estado haciendo sin problema alguno, pero ahora que estaba completamente consciente de ello, le resultaba bastante difícil-. ¡Lo que quiero decir, Lee, es que...! Quiero decir que... -no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Sin querer había insinuado que Lee le gustaba de una forma más especial que simplemente amistad ¡Y lo peor era que acababa de darse cuenta de que, de hecho, era así!-. Lo siento, Lee, pero creo que me gustas... -murmuró-. Sé que sonará egoísta, pero ahora que lo pienso, si cambias tu look, quizá más personas empiecen a ver en ti lo que yo veo y de alguna forma, eso me hace enojar...

   -N-Neji... Muchas gracias por tus palabras -dijo con una sonrisa genuina-. Lamento haberte gritado.

   -No te preocupes. Mejor a mí que soy de confianza, que a alguno de ellos ¿no? -respondió Hyuga-. Además, me gusta ser yo quien conozca todas éstas facetas tuyas.

   -Neji, no quiero ser yo quien diga esto, pero...

   -Descuida. No tienes por qué responder a eso. La verdad es que ni yo esperaba éste desenlace.

   -No, Neji, espera, escucha -insistió Lee.

   -¿Qué sucede?

   -Te decía que no quería ser yo quien te dijera esto, pero TenTen está detrás de ti -habló, señalando con su dedo a las espaldas de Neji. Éste se dio vuelta lentamente, con el rostro lleno de pánico y vergüenza a la vez, tan sólo para toparse a la chica con cara de incredulidad, la mirada perdida y un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

 

   El equipo Gai se hundió en un sepulcral silencio, todos incapaces de dirigirse la mirada el uno al otro. La solitud y el silencio de las calles durante la noche tampoco lo mejoraban mucho. Y para colmo ninguno sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

   El ambiente era algo tenso hasta que el repentino golpe de puertas los sacó de su transe. El encargado de la barbacoa, literalmente arrojó fuera de su establecimiento a Naruto y al resto de los chicos, con la advertencia de que la próxima vez quedarían vetados de por vida, pero que por ésta vez se los perdonaba por ser tan buena fuente de ingresos. Luego de "amenazarlos", entró de vuelta al restaurante, azotando la puerta tras de él.

   El enorme bulto de personas apiladas frente a la Barbacoa comenzó a moverse y a desenredarse hasta que todos estuvieron de pie, formando el peculiar grupo de amigos de siempre.

   Todos sacudían y acomodaban sus ropas cuando la fuerte carcajada de Rock Lee llamó su atención.

 

   -¡Ah, Cejotas! -exclamó Naruto-. Ahí éstas.

   -Lee, Sai quiere decirte algo -dijo Ino y le dio un leve empujón a Sai.

   -Lee, lamento lo que dije hace un rato. Sabes que no soy bueno con esto de socializar, así que simplemente digo todo lo que pienso sin considerar nada.

   -Descuida -dijo Lee con una genuina sonrisa-, no hubo daño. Como vez, no me siento mal ni nada -con una media sonrisa miró a TenTen de soslayo-. Además, quizá mi excentricidad no entre en tus parámetros de "belleza", pero alguna otra persona quizá lo encuentre atractivo -con la sonrisa aún en sus labios miró a Neji y giñó el ojo, provocando que el genio desviara la mirada con un imperceptible sonrojo.

   -¡Ese es el espíritu! -exclamó Kiba con alegría y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Hinata y Shino-. Ahora, ¿por qué no continuamos ésta fiesta en otro lugar? -dijo Inuzuka con alegría-. Y si me permiten hacer una sugerencia: la casa de Hinata es muy grande.

   -¿Qué? -preguntó la chica en un tono apenas audible.

   -¡¿Qué gran idea?! -apoyó Naruto-. ¿Está bien si hacemos eso Hinata?

   -C-Claro... -murmuró tímida.

   -¡Entonces no se diga más! -gritó el rubio animado y todos lo secundaron.

 

   Bueno, esa en definitiva había sido una noche interesante para todos. Y la diversión parecía prometedora en el futuro, así que sin mucho que decir y luego de recuperar la sensación de normalidad, el equipo Gai siguió el espíritu de sus amigos. Ya habría más tiempo para hablar del tema después. Por ahora agradecían contar con la presencia de tantas personas geniales en sus vidas...


	2. Pulpo (NaruSasu&ItaDei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sólo un día común en casa de la familia Namikaze, con peleas de hermanos y soluciones maternas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola (:  
> Aquí estoy de nuevo, completamente enferma, pero con ganas de publicar ésto xD  
> ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme! :3
> 
> Este capítulo es un AU en el que Naruto y Deidara son hermanos y ambos son hijos de Kushina y Minato. Y la palabra fue una sugerencia de mi querido hermano menor xD
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten! :D

**2\. Pulpo (sugerencia by Edd).**

**Pairing: ItaDei, NaruSasu**

**Mundo: AU**

 

   "Pulpo". Itachi estaba bastante seguro de que aquella figura de arcilla que modelaba Deidara con tanto afán, no era otra cosa más que un pulpo.

   Sin embargo, sabía muy bien de antemano que aventurarse a preguntar alguna opción y errar, sólo le costaría un enorme sermón por parte de su novio, en cual le recriminaría su "poca capacidad de apreciación de arte". Más le valía permanecer en silencio y esperar a que el rubio le indicase lo que estaba modelando. Sólo esperaba, por Jashin, que a Deidara no se le ocurriera la brillante idea de pedirle que adivinara lo que estaba creando (cosa que hacía bastante seguido).

   Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la residencia Namikaze y más precisamente en la habitación de Deidara Namikaze. Con más precisión aún, Deidara se encontraba sentado en el banquillo frente a su restirador, completamente concentrado en la figura de arcilla que había en sus manos; Itachi se encontraba sentado en la cama del rubio, con la espalda pegada a la pared y con una revista en sus piernas a la que hacía rato ya no le prestaba atención, mirando a su artístico, hermoso, perfecto y temperamental novio.

 

   -Itachi ¿en qué crees que estoy trabajando, hn? -¡Oh, no! La tan temible pregunta.

   -Quiero suponer que en arcilla para modelar -intentó salirse por la tangente.

   -¡Obviamente, tonto! Me refiero a la figura, hn. ¿Qué crees que es? -preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que se esfumó en cuanto comenzaron a escucharse gritos y golpes en el cuarto aledaño.

   -Oh, no... -murmuró Itachi. Deidara chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie con molestia, caminó hacia la pared y le propinó un par de golpes con el puño.

   -¡Naruto-baka! ¡Calla tu maldito escándalo! ¿Qué no ves que estoy trabajando, hn? -unas pisadas apresuradas se escucharon, seguidas del sonido de una puerta abriéndose y a los pocos segundos, Naruto entró a la habitación seguido de Sasuke.

   -¡A mí no me callas, pedazo de artista mediocre-ttebayo!

   -¡Ah, no! ¡A mí no me llamas mediocre, hn! -gritó y lo tomó por el cuello de la playera amenazadoramente.

   -¡Por favor! ¡Claro que eres mediocre-tteba! ¡Tan sólo mira la basura que creas! -Naruto miró sobre el hombro de Deidara hacia el restirador y observó la figura que se encontraba encima-. Bueno, por primera vez voy a admitir que ese es un buen trabajo. Sí que se parece a un pulpo-ttebayo.

   -¡¿UN PULPO?! -exclamó Deidara colérico-. ¡Es más que obvio que es una araña, hn!

   -Una ¿araña? -preguntó Naruto con burla y a los pocos segundos se comenzó a desternillar de la risa.

   -¡Imbécil...! -murmuró Deidara bastante audible-. ¡No es mi.problema.que seas.un idiota.con retraso.mental.que no.aprecia.el buen.arte! -gritó, aporreando a Naruto en cada pausa. E Itachi agradecía a todos los dioses la interrupción de Naruto, ya que él también estaba bastante seguro de que aquella figura era un pulpo.

   -¡Suelta a mi novio, bastardo! -exclamó Sasuke y se arrojó hacia Deidara, pero Itachi lo interceptó y lo sujetó entre sus brazos-. ¡SUÉLTAME! -profirió.

   -¡No, Sasuke! Créeme cuando te digo que no te quieres meter ahí -respondió el mayor de los Uchiha. Sasuke miró nuevamente la escena ~~(de homicidio)~~ y aunque sentía mucho enojo, de alguna manera también sentía un explicable miedo al aura asesina de Deidara.

   -T-Tienes razón -dijo y tragó con fuerza.

 

   Cinco segundos después, Kushina entró a la habitación sacudiendo un enorme sartén y gritando:

 

   -¡Deidara Namikaze, suelta a tu hermano YA! -el tono amenazador fue suficiente para que el aludido dejara de masacrar a su pequeño hermano.

   -¡Pero, mamá! ¡Él comenzó, hn!

   -¡No es cierto-ttebayo! -respondió Naruto como pudo-. Tú viste que era él quien me golpeaba, mamá.

   -¡Sí, pero él se metió a mi cuarto a burlarse de mi arte, hn!

   -¡Sí, pero porque tú golpeaste mi pared y me gritaste que me callara-dattebayo!

   -¡Sí, pero porque tú empezaste de escandaloso y no me dejabas concentrar, hn! -los chicos se miraron un par de segundos y entonces comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente.

   -¡Ya es suficiente-ttebane! -exclamó Kushina dejando salir la muletilla que tanto trabajo le había costado abandonar. La pelirroja golpeó a ambos chicos en la cabeza con la sartén para apaciguarlos.

 

   Más tarde, durante la cena, Itachi y Sasuke estaban incómodamente silenciosos, Deidara y Naruto apenas comían, mirando sus platos con la cabeza abajo, cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose con temor cada vez que Kushina movía la mano para tomar la sal, su vaso de agua o cualquier cosa de la mesa. Minato no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando, pero por la sonrisa amenazadora de su esposa y el par de sospechosos bultos en las cabezas de sus hijos, decidió que era mejor no preguntar.

   Al final, la araña-pulpo de Deidara había sido "alegremente" decorada con los chorros de sangre que brotaron de la cabeza de Deidara y Naruto tras el fuerte golpe propinado por la famosa "Sartén Aplacadora" de Kushina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :3  
> Nuevamente me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego! :3
> 
> San, fuera.


	3. Conjuro (LeeNeji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O quizá sólo un poco de mala suerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola (:  
> Muchas gracias a quienes han estado leyendo este proyecto :3
> 
> El capítulo anterior mencioné que estaba enferma y como no he mejorado mucho, el día de hoy subiré dos capítulos en caso de no poder postear de nuevo en los próximos días (además de que éste es muy corto).
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten :3

**3\. Conjuro (sugerencia by Edd)**

**Pairing: LeeNeji**

**Mundo: Shinobi**

**(Conjuro. "Imprecaci** **ó** **n supersticiosa" [Imprecar. "Proferir palabras con las que se pida o se manifieste que alguien reciba alg** **ú** **n mal].** **Diccionario Porr** **ú** **a de la Lengua Espa** **ñ** **ola).**

   Neji corría como loco por la mansión Hyuga en busca de sus botas militares negras. Estaba bastante seguro de haberlas dejado dentro de una caja, debajo de su cama; junto a sus mangas de colección ocultos con recelo y frente al álbum de fotos que había armado en secreto durante los últimos tres años.

 

   -Neji-niisan -lo llamó Hinata-. Esto... ¿Perdiste algo? -preguntó con la mejor de las intenciones.

   -¡Hinata-sama! Sí, no puedo encontrar mis botas negras y las necesito porque hoy es un día importante.

   -Oh, es verdad. Hoy tendrás tu primera cita con Lee-san ¿verdad? -preguntó con emoción y una enorme sonrisa. Desde hacía un buen tiempo que, extrañamente, Hinata y TenTen se habían vuelto sus concejeras amorosas (pese a que ninguna de las dos era realmente buena en ello).

   -S-Sí -dijo cuando un leve tono carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas-. Pero no lo diga de esa manera, por favor -comentó avergonzado. La chica soltó una suave risita.

   -De acuerdo -dijo sonriente, pero de pronto su mirada se volvió una de terror-. N-Neji-niisan -llamó ella temerosa.

   -¿Qué ocurre, Hinata-sama?

   -¿Esas botas negras no serán de casualidad un par de botas militares con la suela gigante?

   -¡Sí! ¡Esas mismas! -exclamó el mayor con alegría-. ¿Ya sabe en dónde están?

   -Sí, pero... -Hinata llevó a Neji hasta un frondoso árbol del jardín junto el cual había una pequeña placa que el chico no había visto antes-. Ayer Kiba y Shino vinieron a entrenar un rato y Akamaru había estado actuando extraño porque "discutió" con Kiba-kun, así que hizo un berrinche y terminó corriendo y destrozando cosas por toda la casa.

   -No...

   -Intenté detenerlo, pero se metió a tu habitación y para cuando lo atrapamos, ya había destrozado tus zapatos. Lo siento -la chica bajó la mirada-. Al final, Shino sugirió que lo menos que podíamos hacer era darles un funeral apropiado y rezar por que tú no nos asesinaras.

   -Yo... -Neji estaba considerando la posibilidad de hacerlo. Al menos a Inuzuka y a su perro- jamás lastimaría a Hinata-sama -dijo por fin para luego suspirar con pesadez.

   -Lo siento -dijo ella de nuevo.

   -No se disculpe, Hinata-sama. No fue su culpa. Además, ya estaban viejas las botas -¡Mentira! Las había comprado hacía apenas un mes.

   -Te prometo que las repondré -dijo ella con convicción.

   -No. Está bien. De verdad no se moleste.

   -¡Pero...!

   -Descuide, Hinata-sama.

   -E-Está bien -aceptó ella a regañadientes.

   -Bueno, cambio de planes. Usaré otro _outfit._ Tenía planeados varios por si acaso.

   -Eso es propio de Neji-niisan. Siempre estás preparado y un paso adelante.

   -Gracias por el elogio. Ahora, sólo necesito mis jeans negros, mi playera blanca y mi chaqueta negra.

   -Etto... ¿Niisan? No te refieres a la chaqueta negra de cuero ¿verdad? -preguntó ella jugueteando con sus dedos como hacía mucho no lo hacía

   -No me diga que...

   -Enterrada también -confesó Hinata.

 

   ¡Mala suerte eterna! ¡Sobre él se ceñía una maldición! ¡Alguien le había lanzado un terrible conjuro! Eso debía ser. De lo contrario, Neji no se explicaba cómo era que podía tener tan mala fortuna.

   El joven corrió con prisa a su habitación. Con suerte su tercer atuendo estaría intacto y quizá, sólo quizá, llegaría a tiempo a su primera cita con Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ven, era muy corto xD
> 
> Como siempre, me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical :P


	4. Retrato (LeeNeji) (M-Preg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque cuando tu hijo es irremediablemente parecido a su padre y tu hija a ti, quizá no todos los días sean pacíficos. En especial cuando dicho padre es aún más infantil que los niños... (M-Preg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis (:
> 
> Este capítulo contiene M-Preg. Aunque no es mucho de mi agrado, lo hice a petición de mi primera lectora y amiga de juventud(?) (Aunque la palabra en realidad fue sugerencia de mi querido hermano :3)
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten :3

**4\. Retrato (Sugerencia by Edd)**

**Pairing: LeeNeji**

**Universo: Shinobi (M-Preg)**

**(Retrato: "Pintura, efigie o fotograf** **í** **a que representa alguna persona o cosa. Descripci** **ó** **n de ella, con sus cualidades f** **í** **sicas y morales. Lo que se asemeja mucho a una persona o cosa".** **Diccionario Porr** **ú** **a de la Lengua Espa** **ñ** **ola)**

   El castaño bufó con molestia una vez más después de vomitar su recientemente ingerido almuerzo, mientras TenTen le sujetaba el cabello y palmeaba su espalda con cariño y comprensión. De verdad que ahora entendía y respetaba muchísimo más a las mujeres.

   Al otro lado de la puerta del baño, Hinata se encontraba de pie lista y en posición para comenzar a lanzar los sesenta y cuatro puntos hakke, de ser necesario, en contra de un alterado Rock Lee que no hacía más que correr y gritar alterado.

 

   -Ese maldito Lee... -murmuró Neji sintiendo que las náuseas lo traicionaban de nuevo-. TenTen ¿podrías...? -comenzó.

   -Claro -respondió ella sin necesitar más explicaciones. Soltó el cabello de Neji y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola con furia. Hinata se hizo a un lado apenas notó a su amiga detrás de ella-. ¡¡Te quieres calmar, Lee!! -gritó sacando un par de shurikens de su bolsillo-. ¡Alteras a Neji!

   -¡Pero...! ¡¡Pero...!! -exclamó el aludido-. ¡¡NEJI VOMITÓ DE NUEVO!! ¡¡NUNCA ANTES LO HABÍA VISTO VOMITAR ASÍ DE MUCHO!! ¡¡¡¿QUE TAL QUE COMIENZA A VOMITAR TANTO QUE VOMITE AL BEBÉ?!!! -gritó el chico entrando en pánico completo.

   -Eso no ocurrirá. Ni siquiera es posible -dijo Neji recargándose en el marco de la puerta, respirando agitadamente y con una mano sobre el vientre. Maldecía al día en que había accedido a cumplirle ese capricho a su esposo, pero no podía decir que odiaba el hecho de la "magia" que experimentaba al saber que había una pequeña personita creciendo en su interior.

   -¡Pero el vómito...!

   -¡Las náuseas...! -interrumpió Neji antes de que Lee comenzara con una nueva escena de pánico sin fundamentos- son un síntoma del embarazo, Lee -acarició su vientre con cariño. Y siguiendo el hilo de sus anteriores pensamientos, debía admitir que amaba el saber que ahora cargaba en su interior a un pequeño niño que era el resultado de la mezcla perfecta de su amor. También comenzaba a entender el tan famoso "amor de madre" y sintiendo una cálida emoción que desbordaba su pecho e inundaba su cuerpo, murmuró-: Además, antes prefiero vomitar todos mis órganos internos, que permitir que algo le ocurra a mi pequeño -dijo y le sonrió al segundo hombrecito que se había robado otro pedazo de su corazón. En respuesta, el bebé se movió con alegría al escuchar la voz de su "madre". Y ese pequeño acto acrecentó la sonrisa de Neji.

 

   Al levantar la mirada se sintió bastante observado. Y es que la sonrisa jovial y de genuina felicidad en su rostro, aunada a su último comentario, le habían valido una cálida sonrisa por parte de Hinata y TenTen, y la enorme sonrisa de Lee (al borde de las lágrimas), quien corrió inmediatamente a su lado para abrazarlo y depositar un sonoro beso en su frente.

 

   -No sabes cuánto te amo -y luego se arrodilló, acariciando el vientre de Neji con cariño-. A los dos -dijo, dio un suave beso en el lugar y pegó su oído, sintiendo un pequeño golpecito en su rostro, producto del movimiento del bebé. Neji, quién lo veía desde arriba, sonrió con ternura y comenzó a preguntarse si aquél hijo suyo sería como él o como Lee...

 

~•~•~•~•~•~

 

   Neji se moría de ganas de salir a una misión. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía y con el martirio que era vivir en su casa, deseaba, NECESITABA, salir a apalear a unos cuantos sujetos o terminaría masacrando a su familia peor que Itachi Uchiha a su clan.

   Su tío Hiashi había insistido en que Neji y su familia vivieran en la mansión Hyuga, ya que Neji era como su hijo y esperaba que al tenerlo cerca y con el apoyo de la familia y de la servidumbre, la vida de los jóvenes padres fuese más llevadera; además de que deseaba que sus "nietos" se entrenaran en el doujo Hyuga. Razones por las cuales había mandado construir una nueva casa dentro de los terrenos Hyuga para su nueva y creciente familia.

   Habían pasado ya seis años desde el nacimiento de su primer hijo: un niño de cabello castaño, con las pobladas cejas y los peculiares ojos de Lee, la piel un poco más clara que el usuario de taijutsu y que tenía una personalidad alegre y enérgica como la de su padre. Tenían también una hija dos años más chica, la cual había heredado el oscuro cabello de su padre, pero en un tono mate como el de su "madre"; la pequeña tenía la piel nívea característica de Neji y para mala suerte de los padres, ésta había heredado los finos rasgos de los Hyuga, incluyendo los ojos color perla; la pequeña, a sus escasos cuatro años de edad, tenía un temperamento parecido al de "mamá", siendo muy tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, pero bastante explosiva cuando llegaba a perder los estribos. Sus nombres eran Hideaki (Hombre que brilla con luz propia, honorable y valeroso) y Ran (Lirio de agua) Hyuga-Lee. Hiashi había insistido en que los niños debían tener el apellido Hyuga, pero Neji y Lee querían que tuvieran también un poco de su padre; así que Hyuga-Lee había sido el resultado final.

   Ambos niños eran capaces de utilizar el Byakugan, por lo cual desde pequeños habían comenzado a entrenar la Palma Gentil, pero eran también unos expertos en taijutsu y fanáticos del entrenamiento al igual que su padre, sobre todo Hideaki. Los dos eran unos genios natos y no sólo en el arte del ninjutsu, sino para muchas habilidades e incluso habían registrado tener un coeficiente intelectual muy por encima de la media para los niños de su edad.

   Sus hijos tenían una mezcla de características bastante peculiares, producto de su convivencia diaria con sus tías Hinata y Hanabi, con su 'tía' TenTen y el maestro Gai, por no mencionar con la constante presencia de Kiba, Shino y el molesto séptimo Hokage, su esposo Uchiha y sus gemelos hijos: Kushina Uchiha e Itachi Uzumaki (los cuales habían resultado ser compañeros de clase Hideaki y debido a sus habilidades, los tres habían sido elegidos para integrar un equipo una vez que terminaran la academia).

   Aquella mañana, Lee y Hideaki entrenaban escandalosamente, corriendo de un lado a otro en la casa, "auto-imponiéndose" nuevos retos tontos e imposibles. Neji se encontraba preparando el desayuno y Ran se encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesa de la sala, coloreando un muy artístico dibujo del paisaje que veía por la ventana. En su carrera de juventud para ver quién llegaba más rápido al comedor y se terminaba primero el desayuno, Lee apenas esquivo a Ran, pero Hideaki pisó de lleno el hermoso dibujo de la niña.

 

   -¡Lo siento mucho, Ran! -exclamó Hideaki al borde de las lágrimas por haber arruinado el trabajo de su pequeña hermana, su tesoro más valioso, su inspiración, su todo.

   -D-Descuida -respondió ella entre pequeños jadeos con los que trataba de evitar llorar-. A-Aún puedo solucionarlo si...

   -¿Qué ocurrió aquí? -gritó Lee volviendo sobre sus pasos al escuchar a su linda princesita a punto de llorar.

   -¡Papá! ¡Fue horrible! -exclamó Hideaki-. ¡Arruiné el trabajo de Ran-chan! -y se lanzó a llorar.

   -¿Qué? -gritó Lee con horror y se arrodilló junto a Ran-. Descuida, mi pequeño loto de juventud -le dijo a la niña y tomó el dibujo entre sus manos-, esto se puede solucionar si borras con goma la huella del zapato de Hide -tal y como dijo, Lee tomó una goma de borrar y comenzó a frotarla contra el papel, esperando deshacer todo rastro de la pisada, pero llevándose muchas partes del dibujo que Ran había hecho.

   -¡No, papá! ¡Para! ¡Lo arruinarás! -gritó Ran, pero era bien sabido que una vez que a Lee se le metía una idea a la cabeza, era imposible sacarla de ahí.

   -¡Sí! Y si le pones un poco de pegamento y diamantina, no se verán las arrugas -apoyó Hideaki tomando el bote de pegamento blanco y vaciando gran parte del contenido sobre la hoja.

   -No... -murmuró Ran.

   -¡Ese es mi 'Tifón azul de Konoha'! Qué gran idea -Lee palmeó la cabeza de su hijo -también podríamos usar pintura en las partes en que no se quite bien la mancha.

   -¡M-Mamá! -exclamó Ran, comenzando a llorar.

   -N-No, mi loto ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Lee sin entender la razón por la cual su hija lloraba, y más aún, nervioso porque "había invocado a la bestia".

   -Mi dibujo... -respondió la pequeña hipando.

   -Pero si Hideaki y yo estamos trabajando en él. No hay necesidad de llamar a mamá -dijo le mostró la hoja en la cual ahora sólo se veía una gran línea de pintura y manchas brillosas por doquier sobre los vestigios de lo que fue un gran dibujo hecho con colores de madera-. ¿No te gusta? Es una verdadera obra de arte...

   -¿Arte? -preguntó Ran con una venita de enojo en la frente y dejando de llorar por completo-. Arte era lo que había debajo, papá...

   -¿Ran?

 

   En la cocina, Neji apagó la estufa y lavó sus manos en la tarja. Se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho ese par para hacer llorar a Ran ésta vez. Suspiró con fastidio y salió de la cocina en dirección a la sala, secando sus húmedas manos en el delantal amarillo que llevaba puesto.

   A los dos pasos, escuchó a Hideaki exclamando " ¡Mamá! " y supuso entonces que sus hijos estaban discutiendo, aunque muy rara vez llegaba a ocurrir eso. A los pocos segundos, su hijo apareció corriendo por el pasillo frente a él.

 

   -¡Mamá! Tienes que venir rápido -dijo él con un par de lágrima en sus ojos-. ¡Papá va a morir! -Neji abrió los ojos por completo. Por un momento, el pánico invadió su cuerpo. Levantó a Hideaki en sus brazos y corrió hacia la sala. Al entrar se topó con Ran abaratando a Lee con los sesenta y cuatro puntos hakke que recién había aprendido. Puso a Hideaki en el suelo y dijo-: Muy bien, hasta ahí. Ya detente Ran -la niña paró de inmediato, miró a Neji y sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

   -¡Mamá! ¡Fue horrible! -dijo la pequeña y corrió hasta abrazarse a las piernas del castaño y soltarse a llorar mientras enterraba su rostro entre el pantalón de Neji-. Papá, y Hideaki, mi dibujo...

   -Ok, tranquilízate, mi amor -Neji se agachó, levantó a su pequeña y la abrazó mientras Ran escondía su carita en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Lee-. Respira, respira -Neji frotaba la espalda de la niña con calma- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó mientras Lee se ponía de pie con un poco de dificultad.

   -Estábamos entrenando -comenzó a explicar Hideaki a su lado- y por accidente pisé el dibujo de Ran. Papá y yo intentamos arreglarlo, pero creo que no le gustó -dijo el niño mientras tomaba la hoja en sus manos y se la mostraba a Neji-. Lo siento -por un momento hubo un enorme silencio y de pronto, Neji comenzó a reír. Era una sincera carcajada de diversión.

   -Neji ¿estás bien? -preguntó Lee, acercándose cautelosamente hasta su marido.

   -Claro que lo estoy -respondió-. No pude evitar reírme al pensar lo mucho que Hideaki se parece a ti y Ran a mí. Son nuestros vivos retratos -dijo y comenzó a reír nuevamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón y ponía a Ran, quien ya había dejado de llorar, sobre sus piernas y de frente a él. La pequeña lo miraba con curiosidad mientras Neji sonreía-. Escucha, princesa -dijo-: cuando yo era joven, también era algo temperamental. Y tenía en mi equipo a un par de tontos que siempre me sacaba de mis casillas -Lee soltó un pequeño "¡Hey!" de protesta, pero Neji lo ignoró y prosiguió con su historia-. Pero luego comencé a notar que, por más tontas que fueran sus acciones o por mucho que me molestaran con eso, la verdad era que su intención no era otra más que ayudarme -explicó-.  Ellos no eran conscientes de que me molestaban, porque ellos actuaban con todas las mejores intenciones y se preocupaban por mí a su manera.

   -¿Y qué pasó con ese par de tontos? -preguntó Ran.

   -¡Ah! Pues verás: Uno de ellos se convirtió en el mejor maestro que tuve. Y el otro, bueno, sus tontas acciones comenzaron a parecerme divertidas y un poco lindas y supe que él, a pesar de su carácter, era una de las personas que más se preocupaban por mí. Al final me enamoré completamente de ese ingenuo... -dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Lee y este le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

   -¡Shhh...! ¡Mamá! Papá puede enojarse -dijo Hideaki e infló los cachetes algo molesto.

   -¿Mamá? -lo llamó Ran-. ¿Qué pasó después con ese maestro y ese ingenuo?

   -El maestro hiperactivo se volvió una parte importante de mi familia.

   -Gai-sensei... -murmuraron los niños.

   -Y el ingenuo al parecer también sentía algo por mí. Comenzamos a salir y para cuando me di cuenta, mi corazón ya no me pertenecía más, sino a él. Al final nos casamos, tuvimos un par de hermosos hijos y vivimos felices para siempre. Fin.

   -¡Sí! -gritaron los pequeños y comenzaron a aplaudir.

   -Lo importante aquí, Ran, es que debes entender dos cosas. La primera es que tu temperamento es muy parecido al mío, y de no ser porque tuve a mi lado a personas como Gai-sensei, Lee o en éste caso Hideaki, yo habría estado muy solo -la pequeña bajó la mirada-. Y la segunda es que, aunque no fue correcto que Hide y papá modificaran tu dibujo sin tu consentimiento, ellos lo hicieron con la intención de reparar su error para que no te sintieras mal, no para destrozar tu bonita obra de arte. Así que antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, primero pregúntate los motivos de la otra persona. Quizá te lleves una grata sorpresa.

   -De acuerdo, mamá -dijo ella y miró la hoja que Hideaki tenía en sus manos-. Creo que se ve mejor así. Se parece mucho a nuestra familia ¿no?

   -Tienes razón -dijo Neji divertido-. Representa muy bien a nuestra familia -sonrió-. Y otra cosa, Ran: No puedes simplemente lanzar los sesenta y cuatro puntos hakke a cualquier persona, así como si nada. Es muy peligroso y puedes herir a alguien de gravedad. Es una técnica que sólo debes usar en batalla y contra un enemigo.

   -Sí, mamá. Lo siento -se giró hacia Lee-. Lamento haberte golpeado, papá.

   -No te preocupes. Papá está muy orgulloso de lo fuerte que es tu taijutsu, mi loto -Ran sonrió y se levantó con emoción. Le arrancó el dibujo de las manos a Hideaki y con un plumón negro dibujo un círculo alrededor del desastre de lápiz, puntura y pegamento.

   -¡Listo! Ahora es perfecto -dijo la niña triunfante.

   -Ran ¿qué es eso? -preguntó Hideaki.

   -¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Es mamá! -respondió ella-. Siempre nos cubre a todos con su amor y protección. Y así, la mezcla desastrosa comienza a parecer una verdadera obra de arte -Neji estuvo a punto de llorar con eso, pero, haciendo uso de todas sus cualidades de Hyuga, mantuvo un rostro sereno y se puso de pie.

   -Bien, ahora todos vamos a desayunar, que las comida se enfría -dijo Neji y todos aceptaron alegremente.

 

   Un par de días después, Neji se sentó en la sala y sonrío al ver el extraño dibujo firmado por Ran, Hideaki, Lee y Neji. Éste se encontraba ya enmarcado y justo al lado del retrato familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, sé que de nuevo es un LeeNeji, pero hay una buena razón para ello.
> 
> Bueno, en realidad ya había explicado esto antes, pero como soy novata en AO3, al parecer borré ese comentario -.- En fin, el punto es que comencé escribiendo ésta historia como un LeeNeji, pero al final no pude resistirme a incluir más parejas. Llevo ya un tiempo escribiéndolo, así que tengo ya bastantes capítulos hechos; es sólo que las parejas de JiraOro, Madarama y Tobizuna se me ocurrieron más adelante. A los que estén esperando por leerlos, les pido un poco de paciencia, que sí los estaremos viendo más seguido (de hecho, ya comienzo a extrañar a Lee y Neji).  
> Habiendo aclarado eso, me despido :3
> 
> P.D. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke quisieron "ceder" ante el apellido del otro y al final terminaron nombrando a sus hijos con apellidos diferentes xD
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego! :D
> 
> San, fuera.


	5. Discusión (LeeNeji, NaruSasu, ItaDei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la palabra sugerida es "Discusión", qué mejor manera de explotarla que planteando situaciones en las que nuestras parejas discutirían. Ya sea por un pez, dos artistas o una chica de cabello rosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas la personas que están leyendo esto, a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario y a ese bonito y sensual kudo(?) ♥
> 
> Esta palabra me la sugirió mi amiga, pero me pareció tan buena que quise utilizar a las tres parejas, así que éste capítulo es una compilación dentro de una compilación(?) xD
> 
> Sí, lo confieso, la parte más larga es LeeNeji -.-U Pero igual me gustó bastante. Quizá las cosas se pongan un poco "picantes" ¬u¬
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Lime LeeNeji(?)
> 
> Sigan en sintonía para saber más al respecto.

**5\. Discusi** **ó** **n (sugerencia by Wendy)**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, ItaDei, LeeNeji (un gran tema, no pude evitar incluir las tres)**

**Universo: Shinobi**

**(Discusi** **ó** **n: "Altercado, disputa, controversia, pol** **é** **mica. An** **á** **lisis a que se somete la soluci** **ó** **n de un problema".** **Diccionario Porr** **ú** **a de la Lengua Espa** **ñ** **ola).**

 

_~NaruSasu~_

 

   Lo miraran por donde lo miraran, el 99.9% de la relación de Naruto y Sasuke consistía en discutir, discutir y discutir. Si no era porque Sasuke insultaba al ramen, era porque Naruto insinuaba que esos apestosos fideos instantáneos baratos eran mejores que los tomates. En otras ocasiones discutían que si Orochimaru era más fuerte, que si Jiraiya lo era. Había veces en las que discutían por qué programa de televisión iban a ver, e incluso había ocasiones en las que discutían por quién tenía mejor cuerpo, mejor cabello, mejores habilidades, etc.

   Aquélla mañana, la tan famosa discusión se debía a que alguno de los dos había olvidado alimentar al pez hasta que el pobre murió de inanición. Fue Naruto quien encontró el cadáver a primera hora de la mañana.

 

   -¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Olvidaste alimentar Ranita! -exclamó luego de observar con horror al pequeño pez dorado flotando panza-arriba.

   -¿Quién demonios le pone "rana" a un pez, dobe? -dijo el azabache rodando los ojos-. Y fuiste tú quien olvido alimentarlo ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

   -¡Qué no! ¡Recuerda que a mí me tocaba lavar los trastes y a ti alimentarlo, baaaaaka!

   -Ésta es tu casa y yo nunca accedí a ese trato. Además, recuerda que el día en que encontraste una rata bajo el fregadero, me dijiste que, si la mataba, tú te encargarías del resto de los deberes por un año, usuratonkachi.

   -Sí, pero recuerda que cuando me pediste que "usara mi boca", me prometiste que te encargarías de todo tú.

   -Es cierto, pero cuando tú me insististe para que "te montara", dijiste que tú harías todo...

 

   Los chicos se miraron intensamente un par de segundos, con el calor de la discusión aún en su mirada y de pronto se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, comenzando a besarse de una manera apasionada.

   Entre besos y caricias llegaron como pudieron al sofá del rubio y no se preocuparon más por el llamado que habían recibido de Tsunade para las ocho de la mañana. En todo caso, si Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde con algún pretexto barato y no le reñían, ellos bien podían decir que asistieron al funeral de un pez, o quizá que se les había atravesado un zorro intentando cazar un halcón. Cualquier excusa era buena...

   La señora de al lado había estado a punto de llamar a la policía, pues sus vecinos habían estado discutiendo de nuevo al punto en que habían recurrido a la violencia física, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando comenzó a sospechar que los extraños ruidos junto a su departamento no eran precisamente de una pelea...

 

 

_~ItaDei~_

   En la guarida de los Akatsuki, Deidara y Sasori discutían y argumentaban sobre lo que era "el verdadero arte". La mayoría de los integrantes los miraba fastidiados de escuchar siempre la misma cantaleta, otros muchos los ignoraban; y en el caso de Itachi, miraba fascinado y divertido el rostro molesto de su novio Deidara.

   Al Uchiha le pareció divertido fomentar un poco más el enojo del rubio para seguir admirando la hermosa, pero divertida expresión de su novio. Así que se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el par de artistas.

 

   -Yo creo que Sasori tiene razón -dijo Itachi aproximándose al par

   -¡¿Qué dijiste, hn?! -preguntó Deidara con molestia. En respuesta, Itachi lo besó con pasión y se separó de él a los pocos segundos, dejándolo completamente sonrojado.

   -¿Cómo describirías ese beso en tus sabias palabras de artista? -preguntó Itachi y se alejó de ellos para tomar asiento en el suelo junto a Kisame.

   -¿L-Lo ves, danna? Ese beso fue hermoso y efímero -dijo como pudo.

   -Sí, pero quisieras estar con Itachi para siempre ¿no? -contra-argumentó Sasori-. Tú me lo dijiste el otro día.

   -¿Eh? Sí, pero... Yo... -Itachi sabía que Deidara no tardaría mucho en encontrar un argumento para rebatir y seguir con la discusión, y entonces Uchiha podría seguir deleitándose la vista-. Sí, pero la vida también es efímera, así que... -ahí estaba el argumento, aunque Sasori lo interrumpió.

   -Pero tú quieres amarlo aún después de la vida, entonces... -la pelea había tomado un nuevo giro y pintaba para extenderse aún más.

   -Eres malvado, Itachi-san -dijo Kisame.

   -Lo sé -respondió. Itachi miró con diversión cómo los artistas comenzaban una nueva discusión y sonrió con satisfacción para sí mismo.

 

 

_~LeeNeji~_

 

   Una discusión era lo que TenTen veía venir dentro del equipo Gai. O, mejor dicho, entre dos de sus integrantes: Neji Hyuga y Rock Lee.

   "¿Por qué?" se preguntarán. Y la verdad era que existían muchas razones por las cuales éste par pudiese llegar a discutir; como, por ejemplo, el exceso de "alegría" de Lee. Sin embargo, ésta vez la causa era mucho, mucho más impensable, inimaginable e inesperada.

   Hacía un par de meses (quizá "años" sería más correcto), TenTen había notado que, de alguna manera, el serio, inmutable, genio nato Neji Hyuga, estaba enamorado del enérgico, ruidoso, usuario de taijutsu Rock Lee. Tristemente para Hyuga, Lee era tan despistado que nunca se había dado cuenta, a pesar de que era la única persona (además de Hinata) a la que Neji le daba un trato especial.

   Y así, TenTen había observado con diversión durante mucho tiempo, los interminables gestos de Neji para hacer que Lee notara sus sentimientos, mientras que éste SIEMPRE los interpretaba como acciones que hacía un 'mejor amigo'.

   Alguna vez, durante esos años, TenTen se había sentido mal por Neji y, sin afirmar nada y como una mera observación casual, se había acercado a él para decirle que "Lee era un cabeza-dura que no entiende las cosas a menos que se las digan directamente". Neji la había mirado con un poco de pánico y a la vez extrañado, pero tras pensarlo un momento decidió no ahondar más en el asunto, le dio las gracias y nunca más se volvió a mencionar el tema.

   Sabiendo todo eso: ¿qué, entonces, podría causar una discusión entre el serio Neji y el alegre Lee?. La respuesta era mucho más sencilla y se requerían solamente dos palabras para darla: Sakura Haruno.

   No era ningún secreto que Rock Lee se sentía atraído hacia Sakura desde que él tenía trece años. Tampoco era un secreto que la chica solamente se declaraba enamorada de Sasuke. Sin embargo, ahora que Sasuke no estaba y habían pasado un par de años desde su partida, además de que Naruto se había ido por mucho tiempo a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama, Lee creía que tenía el camino libre con la chica (aunque habían escuchado de buena fuente que Naruto volvería muy pronto de su entrenamiento y pese a que Lee nunca consideró al rubio como un digno rival en el amor, no sabían qué tanto habría cambiado Uzumaki durante ese tiempo lejos, así que quería darse prisa en conquistar a Haruno).

   Neji por su parte estaba más que molesto con la peli-rosa. Y es que, a pesar de que ella tenía lo que él tanto anhelaba, Sakura no se cansaba de rechazar cruelmente una y otra vez a Lee. Por una parte, estaba bien, pues así Neji seguía teniendo el camino libre; pero, por otra parte, Hyuga estaba harto de ver cómo le rompían el corazón y las ilusiones a Lee una y otra vez. Y estaba más molesto aún con Lee por seguir enamorado de Sakura a pesar de todos los desplantes que había sufrido de parte de ésta.

   Esa mañana, TenTen, Lee y Neji se dirigían a encontrarse con Gai-sensei en el despacho de Tsunade para recibir una nueva misión. Los tres chicos caminaban sin prisa, pero tampoco desganados, cuando en su camino se encontraron con Sakura, quien cargaba una enorme (de verdad inmensa) pila de papeles en sus manos.

 

   -¡Sakura-san! -exclamó Lee en cuanto notó la presencia de la chica-. Permíteme ayudarte con esos papeles.

   -Oh, Lee-san. Muchas gracias -respondió ella e inmediatamente le entregó más de la mitad de los papeles mientras Neji rodaba los ojos.

   -¡El peso de estos papeles no es tan grande comparado con ayudar a Sakura-san! -exclamó enérgico-. Y si no soy capaz de llevarlos hasta su destino, cargaré veinte veces más papeles alrededor de toda la aldea -se impuso el chico.

   -Eso está bien y todo, Lee -dijo TenTen-, pero ¿no crees que para llevarlos a su destino primero debes de saber a dónde va Sakura?

   -Y no olvides que Gai-sensei nos espera -masculló Neji.

   -Oh, lo siento -dijo Haruno-. De seguro estás ocupado, Lee-san. Yo los llevaré.

   -¡No te preocupes, Sakura-san! Te acompañaré y luego iré corriendo con Gai-sensei. La velocidad no es ningún problema para mí -habló Lee, inflando el pecho.

   -¿De verdad está bien? -cuestionó la peli-rosa.

   -Por supuesto -respondió él.

   -De acuerdo -sonrió la chica-. Sólo tengo que llevarlos a la oficina de Tsunade-sama -explicó.

   -¿En serio? -exclamó Lee con emoción-. ¡Nosotros también íbamos para allá! ¿Lo ves, Sakura-san? Debe de ser el destino juntando nuestros caminos hacia el futuro.

   -Ah, sí... -murmuró la chica seguido de una risa falsa que ni ella se creía.

   -¡Entonces vamos! -gritó Lee y se lanzó corriendo hacia las oficinas de Tsunade con renovada energía.

   -¡Espera, Lee-san! -exclamó Sakura-. ¡Esos papeles son importantes! ¡No los vayas a tirar! -dijo y corrió tras él.

   -Si son tan importantes, debería llevarlos ella -murmuró Neji con fastidio.

   -¿A caso noto celos en tu voz? -preguntó TenTen juguetona.

   -No sé de qué hablas -respondió Hyuga y siguió caminando hacia su destino. TenTen lo observó con diversión un momento y después lo siguió.

 

   Apenas llegaron al edificio, Lee se detuvo, seguido de una furiosa Sakura que le gritaba que tuviese cuidado con los papeles, pero que finalmente había sonreído y le había dado las gracias.

   Para cuando Neji y TenTen llegaron al lugar, no había rastro ni de su amigo ni de la peli-rosa. Muy probablemente se habían adelantado y habían entrado al edificio donde residían las oficinas de la Hokage. Así que hicieron lo mismo.

   Justo antes de llegar al despacho de Tsunade, en la oficina de al lado y cuya puerta estaba abierta, se encontraban Lee y Sakura, poniendo los papeles sobre un escritorio. Neji y TenTen estaban a punto de entrar a hablar con Lee, pero entonces éste hizo su jugada y ambos chicos decidieron permanecer afuera, mirando la escena en silencio:

 

   -Y, Sakura-san -la llamó Lee-. Estoy a punto de recibir una misión, así que no sé si vaya a permanecer en la aldea, pero -comenzó el chico cuando la peli-rosa lo miró sonriente- me estaba preguntando si quizá te gustaría salir conmigo cuando complete mi misión. Ya sabes, en una cita o algo... -la chica trató de mantener su sonrisa, aunque era evidente que le costaba trabajo.

   -Muchas gracias por la oferta, Lee-san, pero seguramente voy a estar ocupada -rechazó ella-. Además, te he dicho una y otra vez que yo sólo estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun. Así que te agradecería que dejases de insistir. Te estimo como amigo, pero nada más -habló quizá demasiado directa.

   -No te preocupes, Sakura-san. Yo entiendo -dijo Lee forzando una sonrisa. Resultaba doloroso para sus compañeros el verlo esconder su tristeza-. Era sólo una idea mía. No quería ofenderte -de pronto un aura incómoda envolvió la habitación. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

 

   Por su parte, rezagados contra la pared junto a la puerta para no ser descubiertos, Neji y TenTen veían la escena. Neji apretaba sus puños con fuerza y para cuando TenTen lo notó, Hyuga ya había dado un paso dentro de la oficina. La chica entró en pánico creyendo que quizá Neji le reclamaría a Sakura, pero en su lugar dijo:

 

   -Lee ¿por qué corriste así? -suspiró-. Bueno, ya no importa. Gai-sensei nos está esperando -luego miró al par, como si no hubiese notado la extraña atmósfera antes-. Lo siento ¿interrumpí algo?

   -¡No, para nada! -respondieron los dos al unísono.

   -Bien, como sea. Vamos, Lee -lo llamó.

   -Sí. Gracias, Neji -dijo. Se giró hacia Haruno-. Nos veremos después, Sakura-san -hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó, seguido de cerca por Neji. Al salir, Hyuga tomó a Lee por la muñeca y tiró de él en dirección contraria a la oficina de Tsunade.

   -Ven -se limitó a decir.

   -¡Espera! ¡Neji! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Gai-sensei está...! -Lee recibió una fría mirada de reproche por parte de Neji y no dijo más.

   -¡Hey! -gritó TenTen en cuanto los chicos pasaron junto a ella y la ignoraron. Una sensación de pánico comenzó a inundar a la chica. No sabía si debía alcanzar a Gai-sensei y excusar a sus compañeros o seguir a dichos compañeros. Neji se veía muy molesto, así que luego de pensarlo un par de segundos, decidió ir tras ellos.

 

   Neji tiró de Lee hasta los baños de hombres y lo arrojó dentro sin pensarlo. TenTen se detuvo, no muy segura de si debía seguirlos hasta ahí. De inmediato, la chica notó que podía escuchar con total claridad la plática que provenía del interior, por lo que pensó en no entrar al lugar a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario.

 

   -¿Qué te ocurre, Neji? ¿Ya olvidaste que Gai-sensei nos está esperando?

   -¡No me interesa! -exclamó Hyuga. Lee nunca lo había visto tan molesto-. Tenemos que hablar.

   -¿Hablar? ¿De qué? -preguntó Lee, pero luego pareció caer en cuenta de algo- ¿Viste lo que pasó con Sakura-san? -preguntó, agachando la cabeza.

   -Sí -admitió en tono firme-. Y para serte franco, estoy molesto -Lee no esperaba aquello.

   -¿Molesto? -preguntó el de cabello negro-. Neji, no me digas que tú ¿estás celoso?

   -Así es -dijo de nuevo firmemente.

   -No sabía que tú también estabas enamorado de Sakura-san.

   -¡No seas más tonto de lo que ya eres, Lee! -gritó Neji, tomó a Lee de la muñeca, lo lanzó contra una pared y lo acorraló con su propio cuerpo. Lee miró fijamente a los ojos de Neji, con extrañeza-. Claro que estoy molesto, Lee. Me molesta ver cómo Sakura te rechaza una y otra vez sin piedad -confesó-. ¡Y por supuesto que estoy celoso! Más celoso de lo que he estado en toda mi vida. Pero no es por ella, sino por ti... -Lee abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojó fuertemente.

   -¿P-Por mí? -preguntó nervioso-. Neji... Eres un buen amigo al preocuparte por mí, pero no importa que yo esté saliendo con alguien, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso. Siempre voy a tener tiempo para mi mejor amigo -Neji suspiró con pesadez mientras una gotita de sudor le escurría en la nuca. TenTen, que escuchaba todo desde afuera, se palmeó la frente con fuerza ante la estupidez de Lee.

   -Creo que no me vas a entender a menos que te lo demuestre ¿verdad? -dijo Neji-. Lo siento, Lee. Me había estado conteniendo para no presionarte, pero no me dejas opción...

   -¿De qué habl...? -Lee estaba a punto de preguntar, pero de pronto sintió los suaves labios de Neji sobre los propios.

 

   Al principio, Lee trató de apartar a Neji, pero las manos del castaño se cernieron a su alrededor con firmeza, pero suavidad a la vez. Lee quería protestar, pero ¡Dios! Los labios de Neji de repente le parecieron la fruta más exquisita que había probado en su vida.

   Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, Rock Lee había contemplado a Neji como una pareja amorosa. Claro que tampoco se había fijado en nadie más que en Sakura. Y era justo admitir que, aunque Lee se hubiera fijado en Neji, el peli-negro NUNCA hubiera siquiera imaginado que a Neji le gustaran los hombres, o él, o lo que fuera que le gustara a Neji.

   Al cabo de unos segundos, Neji rompió el contacto. De manera instintiva, Lee arrojó su rostro hacia adelante para no dejar de besar a Neji, pero éste ya se encontraba bastante lejos de su rango de alcance. Ni siquiera habían notado en qué momento habían cambiado de posiciones: Neji se encontraba con la espalda pegada a la pared, rodeando la cintura de Lee con una de sus piernas, mientras la otra soportaba todo su peso, mientras sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Lee; por su parte, Lee tenía una mano en el trasero de Neji y la otra en su nuca, con los dedos ligeramente enredados en el castaño cabello de su compañero. Ambos se miraron inmensamente, respirando con dificultad, con el tono carmín adornando sus mejillas.

 

   -Lee...

   -Neji...

 

   Los chicos comenzaron un nuevo beso, ésta vez más apasionado que el anterior. En ésta ocasión se permitieron recorrer el cuerpo del contrario con libertad, acariciando con lujuria partes especialmente sensibles. Todo lo que podían emitir de sus bocas eran unos cuantos sonidos y gruñidos, hasta que Neji soltó un leve gemido de placer cuando la mano de Lee le acarició entre sus piernas, bastante cerca de su miembro.

 

   -¡NOOO! -el grito de terror de TenTen los devolvió a la realidad, seguido del sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose con fuerza y las pisadas de la chica que se alejaba a toda prisa. Ambos se soltaron de inmediato y se separaron considerablemente. Neji carraspeó.

   -Creo que no es el mejor lugar para hacer esto ¿no? -dijo.

   -No podrías tener más razón -concordó Lee.

 

   Los chicos trataron de acomodar y alisar su ropa lo mejor que pudieron. Salieron del baño y luego de un par de minutos buscando a su amiga, la encontraron sentada en una escalera, meciéndose como si tuviese un trastorno mental o algo.

   Luego de que TenTen les arrojara cualquier cosa que estaba a su alcance (piedras y armas principalmente), los chicos le pidieron una disculpa y le prometieron que aquello no se repetiría (al menos no frente a ella o en un lugar público).

   Una vez habiendo hecho las paces, el equipo Gai se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade con un "elegante" retaso de media hora. Y sí, Tsunade-sama estaba fúrica. Y sí, los había castigado con tres misiones extra, de rango D por su retraso. Además de que se habían ganado un pase directo a un día completo de entrenamiento con Gai (cosa que sólo emocionaba a Lee).

   Al salir de la oficina de Tsunade y con el espíritu hasta el suelo, Gai-sensei miró alegremente a sus alumnos.

 

   -Chicos, no soy nadie para juzgarlos, ni para juzgar lo que hacen, pero agradecería que dejaran "eso" para después -dijo el hombre giñando, ganándose la mirada de extrañeza por parte de sus alumnos-. Los necesito completamente funcionales para la misión rango A de mañana. Y no la podremos desempeñar como es debido si alguno de mis alumnos no puede caminar -a Neji le dio un tic en el ojo derecho y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva, por lo que comenzó a toser ruidosamente. Lee se sonrojó con fuerza y cerró sus puños fuertemente para evitar hacer o decir algo indebido. TenTen comenzó a desternillarse de risa, pues si bien había sido bastante traumático escuchar a sus compañeros a punto de tener sexo, le parecía sumamente divertido el hecho de que Gai hablase de ello tan tranquilamente como si hablara del clima.

   -¡Gai-sensei! -exclamaron a modo de reclamo ambos chicos una vez que Neji pudo respirar nuevamente.

   -¿Qué? -preguntó el hombre sin enterarse del porqué sus alumnos habían reaccionado de esa manera.

   -Pero, sensei ¿cómo lo supo? -preguntó TenTen con curiosidad.

   -¡Por favor, TenTen! -exclamó Gai casi ofendido-. Los conozco mejor que nadie. Claro que puedo notar los pequeños cambios en cada integrante de mi equipo. Además -dijo girándose hacia Lee y Neji-, deben hacer un mejor esfuerzo en arreglar su aspecto, chicos -y de inmediato, Neji comenzó a peinar su cabello con sus dedos y Lee a alizar su traje de entrenamiento.

 

   Bueno, tras la advertencia de Gai, tendrían que posponer lo que habían dejado pendiente en el baño. Aunque más tarde, ya en su misión, todos pensaron que quizá habría sido mejor dejarlos hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer, pues la tensión sexual entre ellos era tan grande que incluso Gai y TenTen podían sentirla incómodamente bien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por tu lectura ;)
> 
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado y como siempre, lamento cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical :P
> 
> Sé que pongo que se desarrollan en el Universo Shinobi, pero a pesar de eso, a veces los manejo en su universo, pero con situaciones que me hubiese gustado que pasaran (ya saben, que no muriera Jiraiya, o que los padres de todos sigan vivos... cosas así T-T).
> 
> P.D. Alguien dígame si eso ya es suficiente para cambiar el Rating de la historia e.e  
> Sí ¿no? Creo que sí... De acuerdo, la cambiaré xP
> 
> San, fuera.


	6. Guitarra (LeeNeji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que Lee aprenda a tocar la guitarra no es una idea muy buena ¿o sí lo es?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola (:
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer esta historia que escribo con alegría para ustedes :3
> 
> Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir un capítulo; estos días he estado un poco ocupada. Y es que están a punto de iniciar las clases en la Universidad. Y aunque yo me pienso pedir una baja temporal éste semestre, el resto de mis amigos ya volverá a la escuela, así que debía verlos antes de que terminasen sus vacaciones :P
> 
> En compensación por el tiempo perdido, el día de hoy subiré dos capítulos. El primero a continuación, es un LeeNeji ♥
> 
> Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!

**6\. Guitarra (idea by Edd)**

**Pairing: LeeNeji**

**Universo: AU**

   Neji sabía que Lee era muy bueno para desempeñar demasiadas labores físicas (tal vez más de las que le gustaría admitir). Pero para tocar la guitarra necesitaba una buena porción de talento artístico además de unas manos muy hábiles (¡Y qué habilidad tenían esas manos!)...

   Espabilando su mente lejos de las excelentes labores físicas y las habilidosas manos de Lee, Neji se dispuso a investigar quién demonios había sido el asqueroso engendro del mal que le había metido a su novio la "fabulosa" idea de que debería tocar la guitarra.

   El sonido desafinado de un acorde fallido le hizo dar un pequeño respingo. Era obvio que Lee tenía un nulo talento musical, pero se veía tan emocionado tratando de aprender a tocar la dichosa guitarra, que a Neji le sobraba corazón y le faltaba frialdad como para simplemente ir y decirle que se olvidara del asunto, pues lo hacía fatal.

   Y así, Neji tuvo que soportar un par de meses las desafinadas notas, hasta que Lee comenzó a hacerlo cada vez mejor. Y entonces un día, Rock le prohibió escucharlo tocar mientras practicaba.

   Neji desconocía la razón por la cual Lee le había prohibido escucharlo de un día para otro, pero la respuesta le llegó al cabo de tres meses, en donde resolvió un par de dudas:

   Resultaba que lo de la grandiosa idea de la guitarra, había sido un trabajo en equipo por parte de todos sus amigos, tratando de ayudar a Lee a encontrar un buen regalo para darle a Neji en su cumpleaños. De hecho, la razón por la cual Lee le había prohibido escucharlo más, era porque había estado ensayando la canción que estaba a punto de tocar y quería que fuese una sorpresa (vaya que lo fue). También era justo decir que Lee había mejorado de una manera impresionante y que su interpretación conmovió a Neji casi hasta las lágrimas. Y al final, resultó ser el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que Neji pudo recibir.

 

_~EPÍLOGO~_

   Al comienzo había sido una gran idea que Rock Lee aprendiese a tocar la guitarra como un romántico regalo, pero de alguna manera, todo aquello desembocó en la no-tan-fabulosa-idea de que él y algunos de los chicos formaran una banda.

   Definitivamente, Kiba en la batería, Lee en la guitarra, Deidara en el bajo y Naruto de vocalista, sólo significaban problemas para Shino, Neji, Itachi y Sasuke. Sobre todo para el pobre de Shino (puesto que la banda ensayaba en su casa ya que Kiba era el baterista), que además de atender las quejas de los vecinos, comenzaba a sufrir fuertes jaquecas a causa del constante ruido a su alrededor.

   Afortunadamente (para algunos) todo terminó cuando "misteriosamente", la batería de Kiba amaneció completamente destrozada y en la basura. Siendo el instrumento más caro, los chicos tuvieron que abandonar su sueño de grabar y tener éxito como "Los guajos". Al menos por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al principio no parecía una buena idea, pero creo que al final, Neji apreció el gesto de Lee... La banda quizá no tanto xD
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :3


	7. Dromedario (NaruSasu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recordar las historias vergonzosas de la niñez siempre es divertido. A menos que hablan de tu niñez y tus historias vergonzosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis (:
> 
> Como dije en el anterior capi, el día de hoy tengo la promoción del 2x1(?). Aunque ahora se trata de otra parejita :3
> 
> De verdad creí que estos dos capítulos eran más largos, pero al parecer no /: ¿Será que subo un tercero? No lo sé /:  
> Bueno, por ahora disfruten de esta escena tan amena(?).  
> Por cierto, Deidara y Naruto serán hermanos de nuevo :P
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten :3

**7\. Dromedario (idea by Alex)**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Universo: AU**

**(Dromedario: "Mamífero artiodáctilo propio de las zonas arábigas y norteafricanas, parecido al camello, pero con una sola joroba, y que se emplea como medio de transporte o animal de carga". Wordreference.com).**

   -¡Oh.Por.Dios! -murmuró Naruto al entrar a la sala.

 

   Ese día había visitas en su casa: su tonto hermano Deidara había llevado a su novio Itachi; su primo Nagato también estaba ahí, junto con su novia Konan; por no mencionar que su propio novio, Sasuke-baka estaba ahí también. Y cuando las botanas se acabaron ¿a quién creen que Kushina mandó a la tienda por más?

   Naruto salió a regañadientes y más que nada bajo las amenazas de su madre, pero a final de cuentas lo hizo. Grave error...

   Al volver a casa, había una congregación bastante extraña en su sala: Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino habían llegado de ningún lugar aparente y ahora se encontraban todos en un sólo punto de la sala: en el centro del agrupamiento se encontraba sentado Deidara con un sospechoso libro sobre las piernas; a su derecha se encontraba Itachi y a la izquierda Sasuke; al extremo y junto al mayor de los Uchiha, se encontraba Shino; al otro extremo y junto a Sasuke, estaba Shikamaru; parados detrás de Deidara estaban Konan y Nagato, recargándose con las manos en el respaldo del sillón para poder inclinarse hacia adelante y ver mejor el libro; y finalmente, sentados en el suelo frente a Dei, estaban Kiba y Chouji. Todos parecían bastante divertidos mirando el libro sospechoso.

   Y entonces, Naruto cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de su viejo álbum de fotos de su infancia. El bastardo de Deidara se había aprovechado de su ausencia para mostrárselo a todos.

 

   -¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo-dattebayo?! -exclamó mientras corría, abriéndose paso hasta Deidara para quitarle el libro. Sin embargo, su hermano lo vio venir y reaccionó, alejando el libro del alcance de Naruto-. ¡Dame el maldito álbum!

   -¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo que quiera presumir a mi lindo hermanito, hn -respondió.

   -¡Que me lo des-tteba!

   -Pero, Naruto-kun -intervino Itachi-, si te ves muy lindo. Incluso mi tonto hermano menor lo está disfrutando -se giró hacia Sasuke- ¿Verdad, Sasuke? -preguntó. El azabache estaba a punto de responder cuando intervino Kiba:

   -Justo mirábamos las fotos del festival de la primavera que hicimos en el jardín de niños ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando te vestiste de camello...

   -Era un dromedario. Los camellos tienen dos jorobas -respondieron a coro Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Deidara, Itachi y Nagato. Konan parpadeó confundida-, dattebayo -se escuchó la voz de Naruto al final.

   -Sí, verás -comenzó a explicar Nagato a su confundida novia-: cuando éramos pequeños, vimos un documental sobre dromedarios y camellos. Entonces, por alguna razón, Naruto creía que los dromedarios eran los animales más fabulosos.

   -¡Lo son! ¡Pueden sobrevivir las altas temperaturas del desierto, almacenar agua, soportar un gran peso...! -comenzó Naruto, pero Itachi lo interrumpió para continuar la historia

   -De cualquier forma, Naruto-kun estaba tan obsesionado con ellos, que quiso disfrazarse de uno en el festival de primavera.

   -Y se la pasaba dándonos un sermón inmenso cada vez que alguien le decía que era un camello. Era una pesadez -dijo Shikamaru.

   -¡Es cierto! Incluso se peleó con un chico de otro salón -exclamó Kiba, recordando el asunto.

   -¡Ya paren con eso! ¡Deidara, dame mi álbum-ttebayo! -exclamó el rubio menor, recordando su propósito inicial.

   -¡Niñoooooos! -canturreo Kushina desde la cocina y todos los presentes tuvieron un horrible escalofrío en la espalda. Deidara le entregó su libro a Naruto y todos guardaron silencio-. Vengan a comer -dijo la mujer y todos soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo.

   -Vamos... -dijo Deidara.

   -Sí, mejor... -murmuró Nagato y todos caminaron hacia el comedor cual marcha fúnebre. Al final, sólo Naruto y Sasuke quedaron en la sala.

   -Yo opino que eres un dromedario muy sexy -dijo Sasuke al pasar al lado de Naruto y le apretó un glúteo para seguir su camino como si nada.

   -¡Sasuke-teme! ¡No me toquetees y te vayas como si nada! ¡Vuelve aquí y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos-dattebayo!

 

   Sí. Otro lindo día en el hogar de los Namikaze...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mis hermanos les encanta ponérmela difícil con cada palabra que me sugieren :'L Pero al final logré pensar en ésta historia medio basurienta xD  
> Sinceramente, espero que en el futuro no me la pongan tan difícil /':
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :3  
> ¡Nos leemos a la próxima! :D
> 
> San, fuera.


	8. Perspectiva (LeeNeji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo depende del cristal con que se mire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3
> 
> Lamento no haber dado señales de vida en un tiempo tan "largo", pero es que la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños y tuve visitas toda la semana xD  
> De igual forma pido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto. Al parecer lo único que hago bien últimamente es procrastinar :''v
> 
> En fin. Y estoy aquí, reportándome para publicar dos capítulos más xD
> 
> Este es, nuevamente, un LeeNeji. Aquí veremos un poco de los distintos puntos de vista del equipo Gai sobre una curiosa situación entre Lee y Neji.

**8\. Perspectiva (palabra tomada al azar)**

**Pairing: LeeNeji**

**Universo: Shinobi**

**("Perspectiva: Posible desarrollo que puede preverse en algo. Punto de vista, forma de considerar algo". Wordreference.com)**

   Dicen que todas las cosas dependen del cristal con que se miran. O sea, que las situaciones, las palabras, las apariencias, etc. pueden variar dependiendo de la perspectiva con la que queramos ver las cosas.

   En ese preciso momento, el equipo Gai se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento. Neji practicaba para mejorar su _Kaiten_ , mientras TenTen y Lee se encontraban sentados sobre dos de los tres troncos de madera que había clavados al suelo. Gai, por su parte, observaba a sus alumnos entrenar a la distancia. Las perspectivas de todos ellos sobre una misma situación eran tan variadas, que cualquiera se reiría al conocerlas:

 

-COMO NEJI LO VIO-:

   "-Lee ¿sería mucho pedir que no me mires tanto mientras entreno? Me pones nervioso -dijo Hyuga. Lee se puso de pie y caminó hasta él.

   -Lo siento, Neji. Pero me resulta imposible dejar de mirarte -con su mano acarició la mejilla de Hyuga suavemente mientras se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

   -¿L-Lee? -preguntó Neji mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro-. E-Estás muy cerca... -Lee terminó por acotar la distancia que había entre ellos y acalló las palabras de Neji con un tierno beso, un simple roce de labios que provocó un tremendo cosquilleo en el estómago del genio.

   -¡Neji! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo...! -intentó disculparse Lee una vez se hubo separado de él. Neji estaba en shock. Su primer beso le había sido robado tan descaradamente y encima de todo había sentido una gran emoción y felicidad por haberse tratado de Lee. Tanto así, que su cuerpo (actuando por sí mismo) se lanzó hacia el frente para besar nuevamente a Lee.

 

   Por un momento, Rock Lee no supo qué hacer. Él estaba bastante seguro de estar enamorado de Sakura, pero los labios de Neji eran tan suaves y deliciosos, que no tardaron mucho en hacerlo ceder, comenzando a devolver el beso.

   Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos se miraron intensamente. La vergüenza era evidente en el rostro de Neji

   -Y-Yo... Yo no... Es que... -Neji estaba bastante confundido por la situación y sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir, salió corriendo del lugar...

   -¡Espera! ¡Neji! -gritó Lee y corrió tras él".

 

-COMO LEE LO VIO-:

   "-Lee ¿sería mucho pedir que no me mires tanto mientras entreno? Me pones nervioso -dijo Hyuga. Lee se puso de pie y caminó hasta él.

   -Lo siento, Neji. Pero no puedo hacer eso. Tengo que observarte para conocer tus fortalezas y debilidades para nuestro próximo combate glorioso, lleno de juventud y pasión y ¡Un insecto! -Lee trató de atrapar el insecto que volaba cerca de la mejilla de Neji, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado, así que intentó acercarse un poco para comprobarlo.

   -¿L-Lee? -lo llamó Neji-. E-Estás muy cerca... -Lee trató de retroceder al notar que incomodaba a su compañero, pero sus pies se enredaron, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y al inclinarse hacia adelante para tratar de recuperarlo, sus labios se estamparon de lleno con los de Neji. Lee sabía que esa era el primer beso de su amigo, de hecho, también era el propio.

   -¡Neji! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo...! -lo mejor sería explicarle a Neji lo que había pasado antes de que se molestara, pero entonces Neji se inclinó hacia el frente y comenzó a besarlo.

 

   ¡Dios! Lee estaba bastante seguro de que le gustaban las chicas, pero por alguna razón, besar a Neji se sentía tan bien que lo único que pudo hacer, fue corresponder el beso. Había algo en ese Hyuga que lo volvía completamente loco.

   Y cuando Lee por fin comenzaba a dejarse llevar más por su deseo que por su mente, Neji rompió el contacto y se separó un poco para mirarlo fijamente. Un lindo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

 

   -¡Oh, Rockmeo! Es usted tan guapo que no me pude resistir... Pero lo nuestro no puede ser. Mi padre se opondrá completamente ¡Lo siento! -dijo y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando un rastro de lágrimas tras de sí.

   -¡Por favor espera, Nejilieta! -exclamó Lee y fue tras él".

 

-COMO GAI LO VIO-:

   "-Gai-sensei es tan fabuloso. Siempre nos incita a entrenar para que seamos más fuertes -dijo Neji-. ¡Por eso quiero esforzarme aún más en mi técnica! Quizá tal vez un día sea tan fuerte como él.

   -Te has puesto un objetivo muy difícil, Neji -dijo TenTen-. Después de todo, Gai-sensei es el ninja más fuerte del universo.

   -Es cierto, Neji. Pero el poder de la juventud te ayudará a alcanzarlo -apoyó Lee mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Neji-. Por eso debemos experimentar todo lo que la juventud tiene para ofrecernos; como el primer amor, por ejemplo -dijo Lee y comenzó a besar a Neji. Al separarse, Neji dijo:

   -¡Tienes toda la razón, Lee! Siento cómo un extraño nuevo poder emerge en mí. ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! -Neji besó a Lee de vuelta, pero de pronto se separó de él-. Espera. Esto no está bien. ¿Qué tal que Gai-sensei no lo aprueba y deja de reconocernos como sus estudiantes? -Neji salió corriendo del lugar.

   -¡No, Neji! ¡Vuelve! ¡Gai-sensei es magnífico y nos ama a todos como somos!

   -Lee, debes alcanzar a Neji y recordarle lo grandioso que es nuestro maestro -dijo TenTen.

   -¡Tienes razón, TenTen! -y Lee fue tras él".

 

-COMO TENTEN LO VIO/COMO FUE-:

   "-Lee ¿sería mucho pedir que no me mires tanto mientras entreno? Me pones nervioso -dijo Hyuga. Lee se puso de pie y caminó hasta él.

   -Lo siento, Neji. Pero no puedo hacerlo -TenTen sabía que Lee quería decir que necesitaba aprender la manera de derrotarlo, pero por el sonrojo de Neji, la chica sabía que éste lo había malinterpretado. Y para colmo, un tonto insecto volando cerca de Neji, hacía parecer más sospechosa la escena.

   -¿L-Lee? -murmuró Neji completamente nervioso por la presencia de Lee-. E-Estás muy cerca...

 

   TenTen sabía también desde hacía mucho que su par de tontos compañeros tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero su estúpida cabeza dura les impedía notarlo.

   Tal vez la chica podía darles una ayuda para que por fin pasara algo entre ellos. Así que fraguando un simple e improvisado, pero efectivo plan, TenTen enredó un hilo de chakra alrededor de los pies de Lee, para hacerlo tropezar hacia Neji.

   El plan salió tan bien, que todo eso terminó en Lee besando a Neji ¡Al fin!

 

   -¡Oh, Dioses! Ese era mi primer beso... ¡Y el tuyo! -exclamó Lee-. ¡Neji! ¡Lo siento! ¡Mis pies se enredaron y yo...! -Neji había decidido no contenerse más, así que acalló las torpes y escandalosas disculpas de Lee con otro beso.

 

   Por un momento, Lee se quedó pasmado sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero los labios de Neji le habían hecho notar, por fin, que él sentía algo más que amistad por Hyuga. Así que decidió entregarse al momento y devolvió alegremente el beso de Neji.

   Luego de unos segundos, ambos se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron fijamente.

   TenTen estaba segura de que aceptar esa clase de sentimientos sería muy fácil para Lee, pero Neji...

 

   -Y-Yo... Yo no... Es que... -Neji estaba confundido, eso era evidente. Estaba tan confundido que no supo qué hacer, más que salir corriendo del lugar.

   -¡Neji! ¡Espera! -gritó Lee entrando en pánico. Como si temiera que, si dejaba ir a Neji en ese momento, nada de eso sería posible de nuevo. Así que corrió tras él.

 

   TenTen suspiró. Ya les había dado un empujón, el resto dependía de ellos. Pero la chica esperaba que no lo arruinaran con lo torpes que eran para el romance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :3  
> Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, que me motivan a seguir con ésto :3
> 
> Pido disculpas por posibles errores de ortografía o gramática. Y en el caso específico del día de hoy, lamento si llego a sufrir de falta de elocuencia. Como que mi cerebro va más lento de lo normal y a veces me fallan las palabras :'v
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	9. Amor (JiraOro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor se puede expresar de distintas formas. Y aunque a veces el amor que deseamos no es para nosotros, nos basta con ver bien a la persona que amamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3
> 
> ¡Por fin! ToT  
> Lo sé, lo sé... Por fin llegué hasta el JiraOro xD
> 
> La netflix es que mi madre me dio un par de palabras interesantes y aunque inicialmente comencé esto pensando en Lee y Neji, terminé agregando demasiadas parejas. El punto es que, cuando llegué a esto, había estado viendo escenas de los Sannin y me nació la espinita de querer escribir sobre Orochimaru [debo admitir que tuve un pequeño crush con él xD (aunque en realidad, tengo un crush con al menos un integrante de cada ship sobre la que escribo o no escribiría sobre ellos... Lo sé, soy muy rara :'v)]. Entonces dije: "Debo escribir sobre él. Pero quiero Yaoi... ¿Con quién podría...? ¡Oh, por Dios!" y entonces tuve la "brillantísima" idea de shippearlo con Jiraiya.
> 
> Bueno, no los aburriré más con toda mi chachara.
> 
> ¡A leer! :'D

**9\. Amor (idea by Madre UuUr)**

**Pairing: JiraiyaxOrochimaru**

**Universo: Shinobi**

**("Amor: Sentimiento de vivo afecto e inclinación hacia una persona o cosa a la que se le desea todo lo bueno". Google)**

   Orochimaru tenía muy en claro que su atolondrado y pervertido compañero Jiraiya, estaba completamente enamorado de Tsunade. La situación le llegaba a parecer bastante fastidiosa a veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no paraba de sorprenderse ante la persistencia del maestro de sapos. Y es que, ante tantas negativas de la rubia, él nunca se daba por vencido.

   Y era precisamente esa persistencia la que orillaba a Orochimaru a ayudar a Jiraiya en cada estúpido plan que se le ocurría para conquistar a Tsunade. Muchas veces, la serpiente ni siquiera entendía cómo demonios terminaba haciendo tanta estupidez sólo por ayudarlo; pero luego entonces recordaba el rostro lleno de decisión, junto con unos ojos que lo miraban de una manera tan intensa al pedir su ayuda, que simplemente no podía negarse.

   Aquella vez, el plan consistía en disfrazar a Orochimaru de fantasma (lo cual le venía muy bien por su pálida piel), para intentar asustar a la chica en su camino de vuelta a casa. Por supuesto que Jiraiya se aseguraría de tener un encuentro casual con Tsunade antes de eso para "protegerla del peligro".

   Orochimaru suspiró por décima ocasión mientras se escondía agazapado entre un par de arbustos a la espera de sus "presas" cuando a lo lejos escuchó las risas de ambos chicos. Se preparó para salir en cualquier momento y en cuanto estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Orochimaru salió sorpresivamente de su escondite para asustarlos.

   Lo que ninguno de los jóvenes esperaba era que Tsunade reaccionaría con un fuerte golpe hacia la serpiente, mandándolo a volar lejos con un solo puñetazo. Claro que, para disimular, Jiraiya no pudo acercarse a comprobar el estado en que Orochimaru se encontraba. Tuvo que esperar hasta más tarde esa noche para hacerlo.

 

   -Orochimaru, lo siento. No esperaba que pasara eso -se disculpó Jiraiya al volver treinta minutos después y encontrar al chico aún tirado en el suelo y sin mucho afán de levantarse.

   -¿En serio? -preguntó Orochimaru con escepticismo. Hasta cierto punto, ambos debieron haber supuesto que eso podría pasar.

   -Vamos, te ayudo -dijo Jiraiya ofreciendo su mano, la cual el otro aceptó a regañadientes. Mientras se ponía de pie, Orochimaru habló:

   -A veces no entiendo por qué es que accedo a fomentar tu estupidez.

   -Es porque eres el mejor -respondió Jiraiya pasando un brazo por sobre el hombro del contrario y revolviendo el negro cabello con su otra mano.

 

   En ese momento, Jiraiya no lo notó, pero Orochimaru tuvo una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo, mientras una cálida sensación inundaba su pecho y un cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo desde las partes en su cabeza en donde Jiraiya ponía su mano.

   A veces, la serpiente creía que la única razón por la que ayudaba a Jiraiya era por la misma razón por la cual Jiraiya hacía aquellos estúpidos y fallidos planes con Tsunade: para tratar de impresionar y de llamar la atención del otro.

   Más tarde, Orochimaru comprendió que aquella extraña sensación que tenía al estar con Jiraiya, no era otra cosa más que amor. Sin embargo, si eso mismo era lo que Jiraiya sentía por Tsunade, Orochimaru estaba más que dispuesto a apoyar al maestro de sapos en cada estúpido plan de conquista para ayudarle a alcanzar su felicidad, aun si eso significaba que dicha felicidad no lo incluía en el panorama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3
> 
> Sé que ésto es un poco más sad de lo que usualmente escribo, pero en mi cabeza se leía más romántico que otra cosa. Al final, quedó así y mi corazón roto(?).
> 
> En fin. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado con todo y la tristeza xD
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto! (de verdad :'v)
> 
> San, fuera~


	10. Chantilly (NaruSasu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos tenemos nuestros gustos culposos, pero Sasuke prefiere mantenerlos en secreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :3  
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta basura y también a todos los que dejan sus hermosos kuditos ♥
> 
> El capítulo de hoy es en verdad muy corto, pero creo que me gustó el resultado (considerando la palabra que me dio mi mamá xD). Espero que lo disfruten c:
> 
> Sin más que decir: ¡A leer! :D

**10\. Chantilly (idea by Madre)**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Universo: Shinobi**

**("Chantilly: La crema chantillí es una crema batida ligeramente azucarada y perfumada con vainilla". Wikipedia).**

   Todos tenemos algún secreto oscuro que preferimos mantener oculto de las demás personas sin importar el costo. En el caso de Sasuke, era más bien un gusto culposo que había mantenido oculto desde que era pequeño, y éste no era ni más ni menos que su extraña fascinación por la crema Chantilly.

   Y es que ¿cómo podría el azabache mirar a los ojos a Naruto cuando lo regañaba por su mala alimentación si el usuratonkachi llegase a descubrir su no-tan-saludable adicción? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no debía permitir que Naruto se enterase NUNCA!

   Y, sin embargo, ahí estaban, guardando en su lugar las compras que Naruto acababa de llevar a la casa cuando Sasuke notó el enorme bote de un litro de Chantilly.

 

   -¿Qué demonios es eso? -dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña pausa entre cada palabra. El Uchiha miraba el bote de Chantilly con una cara tan rara, que Naruto creyó que su novio sentía una verdadera repulsión hacia aquélla dulce crema. Aunque la verdad era que el azabache estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en no lanzarse hacia el inocente bote y zamparse todo el contenido de una sola vez.

   -¿Un bote de Chantilly? -respondió Uzumaki con la obviedad más en tono de pregunta que como una verdadera respuesta.

   -Sé lo que es, pero ¿puedes decirme por qué trajiste esa comida chatarra a mi casa? Si es que se le puede considerar comida...

   -Lo siento, Sasuke. Es que, lo vi mientras hacía las compras -dijo el rubio pegándose completamente al cuerpo del otro y susurrando en su oído de manera sugerente- y no pude evitar imaginar todo lo que podríamos hacer con él si tú quisieras... -el estremecimiento de Sasuke fue tal, que Naruto también pudo notarlo claramente.

 

   Y ¡Dios! Ese día, Naruto le había dado más de una razón para volverse completamente adicto a la bendita crema dulce al combinarla con la primera cosa que más disfrutaba "comer". Aunque, claro, no permitiría jamás que Naruto descubriese que aquélla combinación era su mayor debilidad, pues estaba seguro de que el rubio encontraría una manera de sacarle provecho a dicha información...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, creo que Sasuke tiene suerte de que Naruto sea un despistado o ya habrían descubierto muchos de sus sucios secretitos(?) xD
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :3  
> Gracias por leerme. Los amo UuUr
> 
> San, fuera.


	11. Marioneta (ItaDei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una marioneta era lo que quería arruinarlo, Itachi lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola c:  
> Lamento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, pero es que he tenido unos cuantos problemas /:
> 
> Eeeen fin... He vuelto y el día de hoy traje un lindo ItaDei que espero y no se demasiado cursi (que yo casi vomito arcoiris al escribirlo :v).  
> La idea de la palabra es de mi madre y estoy bien segura de que nunca se enteró de que me dio un palabra "precisa" para escribir un ItaDei.
> 
> Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que traté de basarlo un poco en momentos canon, pero con las evidentes modificaciones convenientes para la trama xD
> 
> Sin más que decir, ¡A leer! :D

**11\. Marioneta (idea by Madre)**   


**Pairing: ItaDei**

**Universo: Shinobi**

**("Marioneta: Figurilla hecha de diversos materiales que es manipulada gracias a un conjunto de hilos o cuerdas"; Wikipedia).**

   Itachi era plenamente consciente de que en Akatsuki, el trabajar en parejas era lo más normal del mundo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos al ver lo mucho que congeniaban Deidara y Sasori, los cuales tenían una química increíble a pesar de que siempre estaban discutiendo.

   "¿Y cómo había llegado a sentirse así?" se preguntarán. Pues bueno, Deidara era una persona que difícilmente puede ocultar sus sentimientos y era por eso que cuando fueron a reclutarlo para Akatsuki, fue bastante evidente que el joven había quedado fascinado con Itachi; aunque se escudaba en el pretexto de decir que sentía intriga por el Sharingan que éste poseía.

   Habían hecho un viaje de una semana desde la aldea de la Roca hasta la guarida de Akatsuki y había sido una semana bastante interesante para Itachi y Deidara, aunque quizá no tanto para el pobre Kisame. Y es que Deidara había comenzado a coquetear disimuladamente con Itachi, y aunque en un principio el Uchiha le había ignorado, Itachi debía admitir que el rubio era bastante atractivo y esa actitud infantil que tenía le resultaba un poco tierna; así que no tardó mucho en ceder ante los pequeños flirteos, comenzando a poner un poco de su parte en ese entretenido jueguecillo.

   Para cuando llegaron a la guarida, el resto de los miembros notó de inmediato que entre esos dos estaban sucediendo cosas. Claro que a Pain no le interesaba si sus miembros salían entre ellos siempre y cuando eso no afectara su misión, así que no dijo nada al respecto. Todos los demás se mostraban bastante sorprendidos de ver al siempre serio y callado Itachi-bot en una actitud tan "humana"; y más aún con un chico tan escandaloso y llamativo como lo era Deidara.

   Al final, tuvieron que esperar una semana más a que Sasori volviera con un par de marionetas nuevas que había ido a tomar de su antiguo taller. En cuanto el pelirrojo hizo su aparición, Pain lo asignó como compañero del artista de las explosiones.

   Desde el comienzo, el par tuvo una conexión inmediata. Aunque no tardaron mucho en comenzar con sus ridículas discusiones a causa de la discrepancia que había en la definición de "arte" que tenía cada uno.

   Y de pronto, dos semanas de coqueteo descarado con Itachi se habían convertido en continuas discusiones sobre arte con Sasori. Cosa que no tenía muy contento al poseedor del Sharingan.

   Itachi sentía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto antes de que Sasori se robara toda la atención de Deidara, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué debía hacer ni por qué.

   Sin embargo, siendo tan inteligente como lo era, no podía seguir negando más que Deidara le atraía demasiado. Quizá sólo era algo meramente "físico", pues aún no sentía ninguna clase de conexión emocional con él, pero no podía permitirse dejarlo pasar así como así.

   Así que, haciendo uso de su instinto competitivo marca Uchiha, Itachi aprovechó un momento en que Deidara salió a conseguir material para su arcilla explosiva para seguirle y encararlo por fin.

 

   -¿Por qué me sigues? -preguntó Deidara una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la guarida.

   -Simple curiosidad -respondió Itachi.

   -Pues es molesto -dijo Deidara.

   -No parecía molestarte hace una semana, Dei-chan -refutó Itachi. Deidara se giró sobre sí mismo para mirar a Itachi de frente. Claro que un habilidoso usuario de Sharingan jamás dejaría pasar el leve tono rosado en las mejillas del rubio.

   -¡¿Cómo me llamaste, tú... Comadreja?!

   -¡Oh! No el chiste de la comadreja de nuevo* -respondió Itachi con falsa indignación-. Para ser un artista, creí que serías más creativo -dijo.

   -¡No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra! -respondió Deidara, ésta vez con un notable sonrojo-. Además, mi hermoso arte se centra en las explosiones, hn -respondió y de inmediato cubrió su boca.

   -Y vaya que puedes provocar explosiones -respondió Itachi en doble sentido, aunque con la duda de porqué Deidara había cubierto su boca.

   -No tienes ni idea -respondió el chico de igual manera. De ninguna forma permitiría que Itachi le intimidase de aquélla manera.

   -Creo que comienzo a ver la belleza de tu arte -dijo Itachi acercándose peligrosamente al rubio, acorralándolo contra un árbol.

   -Pues permíteme mostrarte más de mi arte -habló Deidara en tono seductor y sin previo aviso se lanzó a devorar los labios del azabache. Itachi correspondió el beso con lujuria, permitiéndose recorrer ligeramente el cuerpo de Deidara.

 

   Itachi dejó de ocuparse de los labios del rubio, comenzando a ocuparse de besar su mejilla, para luego lamer su lóbulo y comenzar a dar suaves besos al cuello de Deidara, arrancando leves suspiros de éste. Deidara había comenzado a acariciar distintas partes del cuerpo de Itachi cuando de pronto pareció salir de un trance, dando un empujón al Uchiha para separarse de él.

 

   -¿Qué ocurre, Deidara? -preguntó Itachi genuinamente confundido, pues estaba seguro de que el de ojos azules lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

   -N-No quiero... ¡No quiero que me toques! -exclamó Deidara y de inmediato se puso en cuclillas, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos, como si estuviese esperando recibir una paliza. Sin embargo, Itachi simplemente se agachó junto a él, acariciando la espalda del rubio para tranquilizarlo.

   -Dime qué es lo que te puso así -pidió una vez que el chico se tranquilizó y bajo los brazos, dejándolos colgar a sus costados- ¿Fue algo que hice o dije?

   -¡No! -gritó casi al instante-. N-No, no es eso...

   -¿Y entonces?

   -Es que... -Deidara no estaba seguro de si debía contarle algo tan personal a un completo desconocido, pero de alguna forma sentía que podía confiar en Itachi, así que habló-: Para conseguir mi habilidad explosiva tuve que pagar un precio ¿sabes? -dijo mostrándole el par de bocas que había en sus manos-. Las personas solían idolatrarme tanto por mi belleza, pero desde que tengo este par de bocas, todos me han tratado peor que si fuera un monstruo -explicó-. Siempre me digo que nada de eso importa siempre y cuando pueda seguir creando un arte tan hermoso, pero de alguna forma me hice a la idea de que nadie querría a alguien como yo. Porque es así. Nadie lo hará. Por eso no debo permitirme dejar entrar a nadie... -Itachi miró al joven ninja de la roca. Era cierto que en un principio se había acercado a él meramente por atracción física, pero al verlo así tan vulnerable frente a él, su instinto de protección se activó en su mente. Desde Sasuke, no había existido una sola persona que pudiese hacerle sentir el deseo de querer cuidarlo con su vida.

   -Oye, mírame -dijo Itachi sujetando suavemente el mentón de Deidara para levantar su rostro y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos-. Yo no creo que seas un monstruo -dijo mientras sujetaba una mano del chico y le daba un suave beso en la palma, ahí donde tenía una de sus bocas-. De hecho, creó que eres jodidamente sexy -dijo y Deidara soltó una carcajada.

   -Eres extraño -dijo-. Pero creo que me gusta.

   -¿O sea que te gusto? -preguntó a manera de broma.

   -¿Todavía lo dudas después de ese beso? ¿O es que quieres otro para comprobarlo?

   -Eso estaría bien... -admitió. Deidara le miró con una sonrisa y se inclinó para besarle de nuevo, aunque ésta vez, el beso fue más tierno.

   -¿Vamos a buscar esos materiales de arcilla? -preguntó Itachi una vez que se separaron.

   -¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado, hn -Deidara cubrió su boca nuevamente-. Estúpida muletilla, hn -masculló.

   -A mí me gusta. Creo que le da más fuerza a tus palabras -dijo Itachi-. No deberías forzarte a ocultarla -Uchiha se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Deidara, el cual la tomó gustoso para levantarse.

   -Entonces ¡Vámonos, hn! -declaró Deidara y comenzó a caminar.

   -Sí -accedió Itachi y lo siguió. Ambos dieron un par de pasos y de pronto el rubio dio media vuelta y retrocedió hasta el de ojos rojos. Por un momento, Itachi se paralizó, no muy seguro de qué era lo que Deidara planeaba hacer, cuando éste le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

   -Gracias, hn... -murmuró desviando la mirada con un fuerte sonrojo.

   -No tienes que agradecer, Dei -dijo-. Aunque hay algo que quiero pedirte.

   -¡Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, hn! -exclamó molesto el rubio. Itachi soltó una suave risa ante el repentino cambio de actitud del oji-azul.

   -Te prometo que no te dejaré solo nunca -dijo-, pero de ser posible, me gustaría que aceptaras tener una relación conmigo.

   -¡¿UNA RELACIÓN?! A-Algo así como... ¿N-Novios? -murmuró la última palabra, ganándose otra risa de Itachi.

   -Sí. Como novios -confirmó Uchiha.

   -P-Pero ¿no crees que es muy pronto para eso, hn?

   -Yo también habría pensado lo mismo si fuesen circunstancias normales -dijo-, pero la verdad es que una vez que el líder termine con los preparativos y ponga en marcha el plan, apenas podremos vernos. Y no quiero esperar hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos para pedírtelo -explicó-. Además, quiero que esa marioneta tenga muy en claro hasta dónde puede llegar.

   -¿Esa marioneta? -preguntó- ¿Sasori-danna?

   -Sí -dijo Itachi con algo de molestia. Ésta vez fue el turno de reír de Deidara.

   -E-Está bien. Acepto -dijo-. Pero debo advertirte que el día de hoy fue una excepción. Normalmente no soy tan "cariñoso", ni mucho menos así de debilucho. Si vas a estar conmigo, debes saber que soy muy exigente, caprichoso y explosivo, hn. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con el paquete?

   -Si ese fue el "tú" que me gustó desde un inicio -respondió Itachi-. Y para ser honesto, me parece muy lindo -Deidara infló las mejillas.

   -Cállate, hn -espetó. Itachi sonrió.

   -Vamos entonces -dijo aun sonriendo y tomó la mano de Deidara para empezar a caminar.

   -S-Sí -respondió. Deidara caminaba un paso detrás de Itachi, mirando al suelo para ocultar su sonrojo.

 

   Después de eso, el resto de los miembros de Akatsuki comenzó a sospechar que algo había pasado en esa dudosamente-larga excursión. Se comenzaban a hacer una idea ya que Itachi y Deidara comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, pero nadie pudo corroborar nada hasta el día en que Pain les dio la orden de partir de nuevo en busca de los bijuu o jinchuuriki que les hacían falta. Y es que cuando Sasori y Deidara estaban preparándose para partir a Suna-gakure para capturar al jinchuuriki del Ichibi, ahí, en medio de la peculiar congregación de criminales rango S, Itachi se acercó al dúo de artistas a paso decidido, tomo a Deidara por la cintura y lo beso de manera salvaje. Cuando dejó ir los labios del rubio, lo mantuvo abrazado, miró a Sasori con esa clásica mirada amenazadora (marca Uchiha ¿cómo no?) y dijo fríamente:

 

   -Mío -Sasori levantó una ceja ante la actitud de Itachi.

   -¡E-Eso no era necesario, hn! -exclamó Deidara, pero aun así estaba completamente sonrojado y con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Itachi, completamente avergonzado.

 

   Itachi y Sasori intercambiaron miradas retadoras hasta que Sasori suspiró y dio media vuelta. La verdad es que Deidara no le interesaba de esa manera, así que no valía la pena iniciar una lucha interna sólo por vencer a Itachi en un concurso de miradas.

   Itachi por su parte, sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando Sasori rompió el contacto visual. Acarició la cabeza de Deidara y le dio un suave beso cariñoso.

 

   -Cuídate... -murmuró en tono de preocupación.

   -¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, hn?

   -Sé que eres fuerte, pero también eres un imprudente. Por favor no hagas locuras. Y no te esfuerces más de lo necesario.

   -¡No necesito que me sermonees como mamá-gallina, hn! -dijo el chico.

 

   Claro que después se sentía muy avergonzado como para encarar a Itachi cuando volvió a la nueva guarida sin ambos brazos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer ésto. Me ayudan a seguir :3
> 
> No me siento muy expresiva el día de hoy, así que los dejo con la acostumbrada disculpa en caso de posibles errores :P
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego!
> 
> San, fuera.


	12. Café (JiraOro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque con Jiraiya, un simple montoncito de granos de café, pueden desencadenar el desastre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de mi historia(?) :3
> 
> En ésta ocasión he venido con un poco de JiraOro porque la mera verdad es que los amo como no se imaginan. Me pego unas divertidas escribiendo sobre ellos (aunque el capítulo anterior sobre ellos quedó algo sad :'v).  
> La palabra fue una sugerencia de mi querida madre nuevamente (aunque no sé se sabe en lo que se está metiendo al proveerme de sus sabias palabras(?) xD).  
> Espero que lo disfruten :3
> 
> Sin más que decir ¡A leer! :D/

**12\. Caf** **é** **(idea by madre)**

**Pairing: JiraOro**

**Universo: Shinobi**

 

 **(Café:**   **Grano de cafeto/Infusi** **ó** **n preparada con grano de cafeto/Establecimiento en donde puedes consumir dicha bebida/Tonalidad marr** **ó** **n").**

 

   -¿Por qué dices que necesitas tantos granos de esta cosa? -preguntó Jiraiya sujetando un pequeño grano de café entre su pulgar e índice, mirándolo con curiosidad. El joven se encontraba en el recientemente inaugurado laboratorio de Orochimaru, en compañía del susodicho.

   -Sólo los tengo apilados ahí para ver a qué hora se te ocurría preguntar -respondió el de cabello negro.

   -Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso... -dijo Jiraiya con sarcasmo y una risa fingida.

   -Estoy hablando en serio -el tono de Orochimaru era grave, pero la verdad es que rara vez no lo era; así que a Jiraiya se le complicaba mucho adivinar cuándo era que su compañero hablaba en broma.

   -¿De verdad? -se aventuró a preguntar el sabio de los sapos con el peligro de que la serpiente se burlase de él por ser tan “crédulo”.

   -Sí -dijo Orochimaru. Nuevamente la seriedad era evidente en su voz.

   -¿Por qué? -no valía la pena tratar de cerciorarse por segunda vez. Orochimaru no era esa clase de persona.

   -Porque -comenzó el de piel pálida-, sabía que en cuanto estableciese mi laboratorio, vendrías aquí a molestar y hacer preguntas tontas todo el día -explicó-. Así que pensé en poner ahí ese montón de granos de café para que te entretuvieras un rato con ellos, pensando e imaginando en qué podría utilizarlos; para que me dejaras trabajar un rato sin distracciones -dijo-. Ya sabes, instalé el laboratorio para hacer investigaciones y eso -esa última obviedad la dijo con sarcasmo a manera de burla contra Jiraiya.

   -¿Así que te distraigo, Orochimaru? -preguntó Jiraiya de manera sugerente mientras se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás de Orochimaru y sujetaba sus caderas, atrayéndolo hacia sí y pegando sus cuerpos con un tono pervertido.

   -Sí, pero no de la manera que insinúas -dijo la serpiente dando un leve codazo hacia atrás y separándose de Jiraiya.

   -Oh, vamos, Orochimaru -respondió Jiraiya abrazando al chico por la espalda, recargando el mentón sobre el hombro de la serpiente y susurrando en su oído-: Sabes que lo deseas -un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Orochimaru, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción a Jiraiya de dejarle molestarlo.

   -No -habló mientras daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados para encarar al de cabello plateado. Jiraiya sujetaba aún a Orochimaru, rodeándolo por la cintura-. Eres tú quien lo desea -dijo y lanzó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Jiraiya, acercando sus rostros peligrosamente-. ¿O no?

   -Demonios... -murmuró Jiraiya sintiendo que comenzaba a excitarse por ese leve contacto.

   -Lo sabía -dijo Orochimaru mientras se soltaba del agarre y daba media vuelta, volviendo a las pipetas que tenía sobre una mesa metálica.

   -Eso es injusto -se quejó Jiraiya-. Es trampa.

   -No es trampa -refutó Orochimaru-. Lo que pasa es que eres un pervertido y lo sabes. Además, se supone que eres un “fanático de las chicas” ¿no? -cuestionó-. Así que por qué no vas y acosas a Tsunade o algo...

   -Orochimaru, no me digas que ¿estás celoso? -se burló Jiraiya. Orochimaru se paralizó en su lugar, completamente firme y con los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Y a pesar de que estaba de espaldas, Jiraiya sabía que la serpiente se había sonrojado.

   -¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante acusación contra un genio nato como yo?!

   -Tu inteligencia no tiene nada que ver.

   -Pues déjame informarte que nadie podría ponerse celoso por ti -escupió con molestia y con la sincera intención de ofender a Jiraiya, pero éste no se ofendió.

   -Y sin embargo, tú lo estás ¿no?

   -¡Claro que no!

   -Entonces date vuelta, mírame a los ojos y dímelo de nuevo -retó.

   -E-Esa es una estupidez. No tengo por qué probarte nada. Si te digo que no lo estoy, no lo estoy y punto -dijo atropelladamente el de cabello negro.

   -¿En serio? -nuevamente, Jiraiya le susurró al oído. Había pillado a Orochimaru con la guardia baja y había eliminado la distancia entre ellos nuevamente sin que éste se diera cuenta-. Tu voz me dice lo contrario, Orochi-chan... -comenzó a acariciar los brazos de Orochimaru, enviando una serie de descargas eléctricas que recorrían a la serpiente por toda la columna vertebral.

   -E-Eso no es cierto -dijo el de cabello negro-. ¡Y y-ya deja de tocarme! -espetó, tratando de alejarse de Jiraiya, pero éste lo tenía acorralado entre su cuerpo y la mesa de metal.

   -Oblígame -retó el peli-blanco.

   -J-Jiraiya, esto no es divertido -dijo Orochimaru comenzando a entrar en pánico-. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Para eso instalé éste nuevo laboratorio.

   -¿En serio? Yo estaba bastante seguro de que lo habías hecho para que tuviéramos un lugar privado en donde nadie nos moleste...

   -¡Ya quisieras! -exclamó, dándose vuelta-. Y para con tu acoso sexual. Ya no es divertido -dijo-. Y no quiero que me toques a sabiendas de que luego irás a perseguir mujeres... -murmuró, bajando la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo.

   -¿Así que sí estabas celoso? -dijo Jiraiya burlonamente.

   -No estoy celoso. No podría estarlo porque ni siquiera me gustas...

   -Mírame a los ojos y dilo de nuevo -retó nuevamente el maestro de los sapos. Orochimaru levantó la mirada y lo miró fijamente.

   -Tú no... A mí no me... -Orochimaru no podía formar oraciones coherentes. Y es que la seductora mirada de Jiraiya lo había atrapado por completo-. P-Puede que sí me gustes un poco -dijo-. Gran cosa -trató de restarle importancia-. No te des aires de grandeza conmigo sólo porque me pareces atractivo -y aprovechando el momento de sorpresa para Jiraiya, Orochimaru se zafó del agarré y se alejó de él caminando a paso apresurado. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, dio media vuelta y habló nuevamente-. Ahora que tienes lo que querías, quiero que te vayas de aquí y no vuelvas a molestarme más mientras trabajo -dijo mientras abría la puerta como invitando a Jiraiya a salir.

   -Espera, espera, espera -dijo Jiraiya saliendo de su trance y caminando hasta Orochimaru-. No puedes soltar una bomba como esa y luego esperar que simplemente me vaya y ya.

   -No esperaría otra cosa ¿O tú sí? -cuestionó Orochimaru alzando una ceja.

   -No. Bueno, sí. No lo sé... -admitió.

   -¿Lo ves? No se puede sacar nada más de esto, excepto quizá que me molestes por ello. Pero por lo demás, nada.

   -¿E-Estás seguro? -preguntó Jiraiya.

   -Sí -respondió secamente-. Ambos sabemos que a ti te gustan las mujeres. Y en el hipotético caso de que no fuera así o de que yo también te gustara, yo nunca aceptaría tener una relación contigo porque sé que no eres capaz de ser fiel -dijo-. Y sabes que a mí no me gustan ese tipo de relaciones en las que sólo se tiene sexo y nada de compromiso. De hecho, no me gusta ningún tipo de relación en realidad… -admitió, pero de pronto se vio interrumpido, pues Jiraiya se apoderó de sus labios con pasión. Por un ínfimo momento, Orochimaru correspondió el beso, pero de pronto le dio un empujón a Jiraiya y retrocedió-. ¿A caso estás sordo o sólo eres idiota? ¿O acaso te parece que no dije nada hace cinco segundos?

   -Lo siento -se disculpó Jiraiya-. Es que estaba confundido y luego entré en pánico y tú no dejabas de hablar. Yo, tenía que hacer algo para que guardaras silencio y me dejaras pensar.

   -Oh, pues lamento mucho no dejarte pensar con mis argumentos -dijo molesto.

   -¡Ya te dije que lo siento! -exclamó Jiraiya-. Ahora cállate y escúchame.

   -¿De verdad tengo que? -se quejó Orochimaru.

   -Sí -dijo Jiraiya y Orochimaru se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

   -Bien... -aceptó.

   -Bien. Gracias -comentó Jiraiya-. Ahora, si me permites exponer mi parte, debo admitir que sí estaba molestándote y no esperaba esa respuesta tuya. Pero la verdad es que te molestaba diciéndote todas esas cosas porque las pienso de verdad -admitió-. Sé que tiendo a perseguir mujeres por todas partes, que crees que soy un infiel y principalmente que crees que no me gustas -dijo-, pero la verdad es que basta con tu cercanía y una leve caricia tuya para alterarme por completo. Por eso te pido que no des por hecho cosas que no lo son -acusó-. La verdad es que tú también me pareces muy atractivo; además eres muy inteligente y un ninja muy habilidoso. Comparado contigo, yo no soy nada... Por eso es que ni en mis más locos sueños creí que esto sería posible. Pero aquí estás, frente a mí, diciendo que también te gusto. Así que no puedes simplemente decir que no espero nada de todo esto...

   -Jiraiya...

   -Espera -dijo y Orochimaru guardó silencio-. ¿Que, qué puedo obtener de esto? Muchas cosas, la verdad. Pero la única cosa que de verdad quiero ganarme es a ti -admitió-. Ya sé que soy un tonto y que a simple vista parece que nunca podría serle fiel a nadie -dijo-, pero la verdad es que cuando quiero de verdad a una persona, no tengo ojos para nadie más... Por eso quiero pedirte que no deseches la posibilidad así de rápido ¿de acuerdo? -pidió-. Al menos dime que lo pensarás...

   -No -dijo Orochimaru firmemente-. ¿A caso crees que siquiera tengo que considerar algo así? -Jiraiya agachó la mirada-. ¡Joder! La única razón por la que te aguanto tantas estupideces es porque te quiero. ¿En serio crees que necesito pensar sobre lo que he anhelado todo este tiempo, justo ahora que tú me lo pones en bandeja de plata? No, Jiraiya -dijo mientras Jiraiya levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba con sorpresa y media sonrisa incrédula-. Más te vale recordar lo que acabas de decirme, porque no pienso tolerar que siquiera voltees a ver a alguien más si estás conmigo. A no ser que haya malinterpretado tus palabras.

   -¡No! ¡Ni de chiste! Claro que me refería a que quiero estar contigo en una relación formal, aunque eso implique tener que dejar de espiar en las aguas termales... Bueno, podemos considerar eso ¿no? -preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

   -No. No. Definitivamente no -dijo Orochimaru con molestia.

   -Pero... -Orochimaru lo fulminó con la mirada-. Está bien -dijo y se acercó nuevamente a la serpiente-. Pero entonces, eso significa que podemos, ya sabes... ¿Tener sexo? –dijo y abrazó a Orochimaru, presionando su pelvis contra la de él.

   -¡Sabía que eras un estúpido pervertido sin remedio! ¡Lárgate de mi laboratorio! -exclamó Orochimaru apartándose de él y señalando la puerta.

   -¡Oye! ¡No seas tan frío! Al menos podrías darme un beso ¿no? -Orochimaru se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios y mientras se besaban, lentamente lo empujó hasta sacarlo del lugar y luego correr adentro del laboratorio. Desde afuera, Jiraiya escuchó cómo le echaban el pestillo a la puerta.

   -¡Eso es trampa! -exclamó-. ¿No podemos siquiera hablar para que reconsideres lo de las aguas termales? -las cerraduras de la puerta sonaron de nuevo y luego, la puerta se abrió lentamente, sólo que Jiraiya no podía ver nada hacia adentro ya que de pronto, todo estaba oscuro-. ¿Orochimaru? -preguntó. De pronto, un par de ojos de serpiente brillaron dentro del laboratorio. Luego otro par, y otro, y otro. Y de pronto una horda de serpientes comenzó a perseguir a Jiraiya por toda la aldea bajo las extrañas miradas de todo el que se topara con él-. ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya entendí! -exclamó el maestro de los sapos-. ¡Nada de aguas termales! -gritó esquivando la mordida de una serpiente que se lanzó con fuerza contra sus pies-. ¡Orochimaru! ¡Para, por favor! ¡¡OROCHIMARU!!

 

   De alguna manera, Sarutobi y Minato habían terminado corriendo al lado de Jiraiya mientras trataban de ayudarle a escapar de las serpientes. Al final fue necesaria la intervención de Tsunade y Kushina que “amablemente” le pidieron a Orochimaru que se detuviera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y, como siempre, pido disculpas por los posibles errores que tenga :P
> 
> Acabo de notar que la mayoría de éstas historias son mis "¿Y si hubiera...?". Por ejemplo, éste capítulo es como me imagino que hubiera ocurrido si Orochimaru no se hubiera vuelto malo ni hubiera dejado la aldea(?)  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto! :3
> 
> P.D. Amo a este par xD
> 
> San, fuera.


	13. Retribución (LeeNeji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee quiere regresar a sus compañeros un poco de todo lo que ellos le han dado. Sin embargo, pronto se topa con un pequeño problema: ¿Qué tan bien conoce a su compañero de equipo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3
> 
> Hace mucho no actualizo, pero el día de hoy decidí hacerlo con un poquito de LeeNeji. Espero que lo disfruten :3
> 
> ¡A leer! :D

**13\. Retribución**  (palabra al azar)

**Pairing: LeeNeji**

**Universo: Shinobi**

**("Retribuci** **ó** **n: Recompensa o pago de una cosa";** **Diccionario Porr** **ú** **a de la Lengua Espa** **ñ** **ola).**

   A Neji y a TenTen les encantaba ver feliz a Lee. Era por eso que siempre trataban de ayudar al chico para intentar conquistar a Sakura Haruno. Y todo lo hacían sin esperar nada a cambio, más que el rostro alegre de su compañero. Por esa razón era que Lee quería retribuir a sus amigos de alguna manera.

   Con TenTen había sido realmente sencillo. Bastó con comprarle a la chica un estuche de herramientas especiales ninja y ésta estaba que brincaba de felicidad y al borde de las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no fue hasta ese momento que Lee se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre su compañero de equipo. Y es que, por más que Lee pensó y pensó, no llegó a su mente una sola buena idea sobre qué podía regalarle a Neji.

   Rock Lee estaba tan estresado por el asunto, que TenTen comenzó a notarlo de inmediato. Aunque tampoco era como que Lee supiese ocultar sus emociones.

   Ese día, la chica caminaba tranquilamente hacia el área de entrenamiento a primera hora de la mañana, cuando en su camino se topó con Lee. Eso habría sido algo "normal", si se hubiese topado a Lee corriendo con las manos, saltando en cuclillas o cualquier entrenamiento raro típico de Lee. Sin embargo, Lee sólo se encontraba sentado en una banca al lado del camino, con la mirada fija en algún punto en el piso y con una atmósfera de tristeza.

 

   -¿Qué ocurre, Lee? -preguntó TenTen con preocupación mientras se sentaba junto a él.

    -¿Eh? -dijo Lee como volviendo a la realidad-. ¡Ah! ¡TenTen! -exclamó, notando que su amiga estaba sentada a su lado-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

   -Un par de segundos -respondió la chica-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo está bien? -insistió-. Te noto preocupado.

   -Nada. Todo está bien -dijo Lee con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar como acostumbraba. TenTen miró a Lee con los ojos entrecerrados y apretó un poco los labios, formando una línea recta; luego alzó una ceja-. Bien, de acuerdo. No puedo mentirte -admitió-. ¿Recuerdas cuando me ayudaron para quedar a solas con Sakura-san?

   -De nuevo te rechazó ¿no?

   -No. Bueno, sí. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora -dijo Lee-. Siempre puedo volver a intentarlo después -esa sí que era una actitud suya-. Bien, el punto es que tú y Neji siempre me ayudan a tratar de acercarme más a Sakura-san. Es por eso que yo quise retribuirlo de alguna manera...

   -¡Ah! Por eso era el nuevo juego de kunais -interrumpió la chica-. Ahora entiendo por qué dijiste “gracias” en ese momento.

   -En efecto -respondió Lee-. Pero después quise hacer algo por Neji y...

   -¿Y...? -la kunoichi lo invitó a completar su enunciado.

   -¡Y me di cuenta de que soy un pésimo amigo! -exclamó y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

   -¡Espera! ¿Por qué dices eso?

   -Porque ¡no conozco para nada a Neji! -las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas de manera dramática (bastante típico de Lee)-. Lo he pensado una y otra vez y no se me ocurre una sola cosa que pueda hacer para Neji.

   -Tranquilízate, Lee -dijo TenTen-. No puedes sentirte mal por eso. Todos sabemos que Neji es bastante reservado con sus asuntos privados -explicó-. Así que, en lugar de culparte por eso, ¿por qué no seguimos a Neji un poco para averiguar qué es lo que puedes darle? -el rostro de Lee se iluminó y el joven sonrió ampliamente.

   -¡Eres una genio, TenTen! -dijo con alegría-. ¿De verdad me ayudarías con esto?

   -¡Claro! -la chica no había podido resistirse, pues su compañero le había causado mucha pena. Además, debía admitir que sentía genuina curiosidad por conocer un poco más sobre el genio del equipo Gai.

   -¡Gracias! -gritó Lee con emoción.

 

   Durante los siguientes ocho días, los chicos se dedicaron a seguir a Neji por toda la aldea y hasta ahora, lo único que habían averiguado sobre él, era que le encantaba meditar; quizá demasiado, pues podía hacerlo por (interminables) horas y horas. También sabían que a Neji le gustaba entrenar taijutsu con Hinata y Hanabi, que le gustaban los fideos soba y que prefería evitar comer calabaza a toda costa. De ahí en fuera, no habían recolectado un solo dato de qué era lo que podía hacerle falta a alguien como Neji.

 

   -¿Qué tal un poco de incienso para sus meditaciones? -sugirió TenTen sentándose cansinamente en una banca en los alrededores de la Academia.

   -Demasiado simple -respondió Lee.

   -Sí. Tienes razón -concordó la chica.

   -¿Y unas pesas? -sugirió Lee.

   -Si no es tú -respondió TenTen-. ¿Fideos?

   -¿En serio?

   -Tienes razón. Lamento haberlo sugerido siquiera... -dijo ella y suspiró con pesar. Luego apretó los ojos con fuerza y gritó-: ¡Me rindo! ¡Me doy por vencida! ¡Jamás sabremos qué le puede hacer falta a Neji! -dijo mientras revolvía su cabello con frustración.

   -¡No puedes rendirte, TenTen! ¡Sé que hay algo! ¡Tiene que haber algo! -exclamó Lee, comenzando a compartir la frustración de su amiga.

   -¿Ya me piensan decir por qué diablos me han estado siguiendo en los últimos días? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

   -¡NEJI! -exclamaron los dos al mirar sobre su hombro y encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Hyuga-. ¡Nada! ¡Nosotros...! ¡Sólo estábamos...!

   -Practicando nuestra habilidad para esconderse y asechar / Averiguando qué tipo de ropa interior usas -dijeron a la par, lo primero TenTen y lo segundo Lee. La chica miró con enojo al de cabello negro al tiempo que Neji alzaba una ceja.

   -¡¿En serio, Lee?! –preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

   -Lo siento -murmuró.

   -¿Y bien? –pidió Neji.

   -¡No culpes a TenTen, Neji! ¡Todo fue idea mía! Bueno, técnicamente fue idea de ella, pero lo hizo para ayudarme. Yo quería darte algo en agradecimiento por tu ayuda siempre que salgo con algún nuevo plan de conquista de Sakura-san, aunque siempre fracase. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no te conozco nada y quise averiguar un poco sobre ti para darte un buen obsequio. Y entonces me di cuenta de que en realidad eres perfecto, tu familia tiene dinero y en realidad no te hace falta nada -Lee hablaba atropelladamente-. Básicamente no te falta nada, así que ahora me siento una mala persona por no saber qué darte y me siento un estúpido por pensar que no te faltaba nada, cuando en realidad, la única cosa que no tienes es... -los ojos de Lee se abrieron con sorpresa-. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ya lo sé! -gritó con alegría-. ¡Gracias por su ayuda, TenTen, Neji! -dijo y se fue corriendo.

   -¿Qué acaba de pasar? -preguntó Neji perplejo.

   -No lo sé -respondió TenTen de igual manera.

 

   Durante el resto del día, ningún miembro del equipo Gai volvió a ver a Lee. No fue sino hasta pasadas las diez de la noche que Lee se apareció en la mansión Hyuga en busca de Neji.

   Al principio, Neji se sorprendió de ver a Lee parado en su puerta y pidiéndole hablar con él en privado, aunque la verdad todo lo que Lee hacía, le resultaba curioso.

   Ambos habían salido a caminar, disfrutando del viento fresco de la noche, hasta que terminaron en el tejado de la oficina de Tsunade, mirando la aldea siendo iluminada por el fuego de las farolas, con las estatuas de los Hokage a sus espaldas.

 

   -Y ¿de qué quieres hablar? -preguntó Neji en un tono serio que, si Lee no conociera a Neji como lo hacía, quizá habría pensado que estaba molesto.

   -¿Recuerdas que no encontraba un obsequio para ti?

   -Me lo dijiste a medio día ¿cómo podría haberlo olvidado tan pronto? -obvió Hyuga.

   -Sí, bueno, pues lo estuve pensando y al final me di cuenta de que, lo único que te falta en la vida es una novia.

   -¿Cómo dices?

   -¡Sí! Eso es lo único que no tienes -dijo Lee-. Así que me propuse encontrar una pareja para ti.

   -Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste -habló Neji, cerrando los ojos con fastidio, como cada vez que Lee hacía alguna de sus estupideces (lo cual, según Neji, era el caso).

   -No. No lo hice -aseguró Lee-. Aunque lo intenté -confesó-. Pero ¿sabes? Siempre que encontraba a una chica que me parecía una buena opción para ti, de alguna manera, un sentimiento de molestia se instalaba en mi pecho. Pensaba en todas esas veces que te observé entrenar o meditar y de alguna manera sentí que no quería que nadie más pudiese conocer esas facetas tuyas ¿Te suena lógico? -cuestionó. Neji sonrió con diversión ante la evidente confusión de su compañero y rival. Claro que le sonaba perfectamente lógico, pues eso era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía cada vez que Lee intentaba conquistar a Sakura, aunque no lo dijera. Y aunque para este punto, Neji sabía a la perfección el porqué de su sentir, le había tomado un tiempo descubrirlo.

   -Sólo había una razón por la cual me molestó que TÚ, de entre todas las personas, me estuviese buscando una novia -respondió el genio luego de unos segundos en silencio.

   -¿Por qué? -preguntó Lee. Neji se acercó lentamente hasta él y le plantó un suave y fugaz beso en los labios.

   -Esa es la única retribución que quiero de ti -murmuró al oído de Lee y comenzó a alejarse para ir a casa.

   -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¡No entiendo nada! -gritó Lee. Neji sonrió mientras se alejaba. Ya le daría un poco de tiempo a Lee para que comprendiera sus sentimientos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKLADGGG *yo, vomitando arcoiris*. Sé que ésto es casi nada, pero aún así siento que es demasiado meloso para mí. Deben disculparme, pero soy una persona sin sentimientos, así que no estoy acostumbrada a la cursilería (aunque-en-realidad-es-lo-único-que-escribo).
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque sea muy corto.  
> Muchas gracias a todas la personas que leen ésto- Los amu UuUr ♥
> 
> ¡Nos leemos después! :D


End file.
